Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo
by Sukah
Summary: Sakura sai de sua casa para ir encontrar com alguém que não via há anos. Este reencontro trará muitas lembranças, e a partir deste dia, a vida de ambos mudará. UA, sem magia Cap 8 On o.o
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou o/ **

Bom, esta é a minha nova fanfic. (sério?... u.u)  
Nunca escrevi uma fic de Sakura antes, então peço que tenham paciência comigo xx  
Espero que gostem o/

* * *

**Sobre a fic:**  
UA, Sem magia. As personalidades de todos os personagens vão sofrer alterações. Algumas pequenas outras maiores.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/

* * *

**Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo.**

* * *

Uma hora e vinte minutos. Este era o tempo necessário para o coche cruzar a cidade e chegar até o seu destino.  
Enquanto iam avançando pelas ruas esburacadas, Sakura forçava a vista para ver algo através da janela. Mas desistiu em seguida ao constatar que só conseguiria ver a cidade durante o dia. 

Acomodou-se no confortável banco e passou a encarar as próprias mãos. Estavam magras, resultados de dias de doença. Em seguida alisou o vestido negro e dobrou um pouco as mangas deste, fazendo com que ficasse mais confortável.  
Depois de ficar realmente a vontade recostou a cabeça sobre o banco e fitou o banco do outro lado. Estava indo em busca de alguém que não via há muito tempo, e o pior, e uma cidade totalmente desconhecida.  
Sempre ouvira falar dela, Tokyo era a cidade dos sonhos de qualquer jovem que morasse nas áreas mais afastadas de tudo, assim como ela. Mas, com as crises pelas quais o governo passava, falavam que a cidade enchera de ladrões e outros tipos de pessoas que tentam ganhar dinheiro de maneira ilícita.

Porém, vendo-a a esta hora, parecia calma. Todos dormiam, ou pelo menos era o que achava. Nas ruas só se podia ver alguns pontos de luz. E nenhum som era ouvido.

A garota estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando começaram a parar.

'Chegamos, senhorita' – uma voz masculina ecoou por dentro do pequeno veículo, o que fez a jovem se sobressaltar.

'Ah... obrigada.' – respondeu enquanto descia e entregava ao homem o dinheiro pela viagem.

Assim que a bagagem foi retirada, o coche partiu, deixando Sakura cara a cara com a sua nova moradia.

Ela estava ansiosa, e muito. Mas também tinha medo, medo de não ser recebida e não ter como voltar. Medo do que poderia ver de agora em diante. Ela e sua pequena mala estavam paradas no meio da rua, encarando o nada, até que a menina resolveu avançar.  
O chão coberto de neve dificultava qualquer tentativa de sair do lugar, porém alguns passos foram suficientes para alcançar a fachada da pensão.  
Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, e então começou a procurar por algo pelas paredes. Até que seus olhos pararam em uma plaquinha em cima da porta onde podia-se ler: "Aka Tsuki". Conferiu com o papel que estava em suas mãos e constatou, com alivio, que era aquele mesmo lugar.  
Após confirmar isto, guardou o papel no pequeno bolso lateral do vestido e passou a encarar agora a única coisa que a impedia de entrar no local, a porta.  
Uma pesada porta de madeira a separava do interior do lugar, e uma musica animada seguida de risadas podia ser ouvida. Talvez foi por causa desse barulho que Sakura precisou bater várias vezes na porta até ser ouvida.

'Mas quem que está incomodando há essa hora?' – uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos surgiu à porta e começou a procurar por algo, em seguida encarou Sakura assustada, como se esperasse algum bêbado ou algo do gênero.

'Com licença...' – Sakura começou a falar, porém foi interrompida pela barulheira que vinha lá de dentro, e que agora com a porta aberta podia ser ouvida nitidamente.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra a jovem mulher segurou a visitante pelo braço e a puxou para dentro.  
Bastou um olhar rápido pelo interior do lugar para detectar a origem da algazarra: Dois jovens cantavam animadamente em cima de uma mesa, usando garrafas como microfone, enquanto algumas pessoas sentadas riam e cantavam junto. Outras dançavam em um canto mais afastado da grande sala.

'Não precisa se assustar é assim toda noite.' – a mulher lançou um olhar compreensivo para a jovenzinha que estava sendo arrastada por ela e olhava para tudo com um certo medo.

Sakura assentiu e seguiu a ruiva, que agora saia da sala e entrava em um cômodo menor, que logo pode identificar como sendo a cozinha.  
Mesmo sendo menos espaçoso que o outro cômodo, este também era grande. Uma mesa de madeira ocupava o centro, e nas laterais haviam objetos típicos de cozinha, assim como dois grandes armários, que deveriam ser usados para guardar panelas e coisas do gênero. Duas grandes janelas ocupavam as paredes, e tinham vista para algo que lembrava um jardim.

'Então, como é seu nome?' – Sakura foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta, pois ainda estava ocupada analisando a cozinha.

'Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto'

A jovem ruiva sorriu perante a timidez da menina a sua frente.

'Pode me chamar de Akane' – falou enquanto estendia a mão. 'Sou a dona desta pensão.'

Esta ultima frase deixou Sakura sem saber o que dizer. A mulher que estava a sua frente era incrivelmente jovem, e mesmo assim já era dona de uma pensão. E também, na imaginação de Sakura, donas de pensões deveriam além de ter mais idade, usarem seus cabelos presos em coque, e terem no mínimo um rolo de macarrão na mão, objeto típico para se ameaçar alguém com pagamento atrasado.  
Mas, na sua frente não estava uma mulher mal-humorada. E sim uma jovem sorridente, de estatura média e magra. Os olhos dela eram verdes vivos assim como de Sakura, o que contrastava perfeitamente com os longos e ondulados fios vermelhos.

'Vai querer um quarto?'

'Na verdade, eu vim à procura de alguém.'

'Hóspede?'

Sakura assentiu, e a moça franziu a testa por um momento, mas logo voltou a sorrir.

'Qual o nome dele?'

'Syaoran Li'

Akane havia pegado o livro de registros, mas fechou em seguida ao ouvir o nome.

'E você é parente ou algo assim?'

'De certa forma'

A jovem visitante ia começar a explicar quando viu a expressão incrédula de Akane, mas não foi necessário, uma vez que ela já havia saído da cozinha e estava gritando o nome de alguém.

'Hiroshi! Vá ajudar a nossa visitante, ela está na cozinha'

Poucos segundos depois de ouvir os berros da ruiva, um rapaz entrou na cozinha. Ele deu uma rápida olhada ao redor e então pousou os olhos em Sakura.

'Você é a visitante?' – ele perguntou enquanto ia em direção a ela.

'Pode me chamar de Sakura.' – ela sorriu enquanto lembrava de Akane dizendo isso.

'Prazer, Hiroshi. Hiroshi Tsukishiro.' – essa foi à vez dele sorrir. E deixar Sakura encabulada perante a presença do lindo rapaz.

'Vamos?' – Hiroshi puxou o braço dela delicadamente conduzindo-a de volta a sala. 'Você veio atrás de alguém?'

'Sim, o nome dele é Syaoran Li.'

'A sim, o senhor Li. Bom, vou buscar sua mala, já venho.'

Sakura ficou parada no meio da sala, enquanto olhava ele ir até a porta. Hiroshi lhe lembrava alguém, mas não sabia dizer quem. O cabelo negro e liso até o pescoço, combinava perfeitamente com a cor escura dos olhos. E, também dava um contraste bonito com a pele clara.  
Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção no garoto, foi a sensação boa que sentiu quando estava conversando com ele. Ele de fato, seria um bom amigo para ela.

'Pronto.'

'Obrigada. Eu posso levar' – ela estendeu a mão para alcançar a mala, porém Hiroshi apenas desviou dela e foi até uma pequena escada no canto direito da sala.

'Se prepara que o quarto do Li é no ultimo andar.'

Os dois subiram o primeiro lance de escadas, em seguida o segundo, e só quando estavam no terceiro que Sakura entendeu o porque do aviso dele. A pensão possuía três andares de quartos e mais os demais cômodos embaixo. Mas, os andares de quartos eram mais estreitos, e o tamanho dos quartos variava bastante.

'Chegamos.'

'Tem certeza?'

Ele olhou para a jovem e riu com gosto da cara de Sakura após subir todos aqueles andares. Ela, por sua vez, apenas se arrastou pelo corrimão e chegou no ultimo andar. Estava fora de forma, e isso era fato. Havia treinado muito nos últimos anos, mas nos meses antes de vir para a pensão esteve doente e acabou ficando de cama vários dias. Sem contar, que o lugar que morava antes era bem arborizado, diferente do local onde estava agora. Já podia sentir suas crises respiratórias aprovando o novo ambiente.

'O quarto dele é o 301 se não me engano, eu vou lá com você.' – falando isso puxou a garota antes que ela rolasse escada abaixo e a arrastou junto com a bagagem até a porta que possuía a placa "301".

Um silêncio incomodo tomava conta daquele andar. Todos os quartos estavam fechados, e nenhum barulho era ouvido, até Hiroshi começar a bater com persistência na pequena porta.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e nada de darem as caras. Essa foi a vez de Sakura ficar estressada e dar um chute bem calculado na pequena porta, fazendo com que se ouvisse um murmuro lá de dentro, seguidos por passos e pelo barulho da porta abrindo.

'O que foi?' – um homem abriu a porta com um tom um tanto irritado. Seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes e despenteados, e sua roupa amassada indicavam, o que ele estava fazendo até poucos segundos antes de ser incomodado. Dormindo.

'O que vocês querem?' – Repetiu ele, mas dessa vez percebendo que não era só um intruso, e sim dois. Um garoto que ele já havia visto perambulando pela pensão, e que via com freqüência naquele andar também. E uma garota que ele nunca havia visto na vida, ou pelo menos julgava assim. E, entre aqueles dois, algo que lhe assustou mais ainda. Uma mala.

'Bom, eu só vim entrega-la.' – Hiroshi disse na tentativa de acalmar o animo do recém acordado.

'Entregá-la?' – ele repetiu incrédulo, certo de que havia algum engano.

'Esse é o senhor Li que você estava procurando, não é Sakura?'

'É sim. Ou pelo menos eu acho que é.' – a garota olhava duvidosa para aquele ser que estava a sua frente. Mas mesmo assim ainda havia esperança que ele fosse, de fato, Syaoran.

'Eu te conheço?'

Sakura logo pode perceber que a educação não algo muito presente nele. Então, no lugar de argumentar apenas entregou a carta que o senhor Lee havia mandado para ele.

Ele pegou a carta desconfiado, encostou no batente da porta e começou a ler com calma.

"Querido Syaoran

Sinto muito por não lhe avisar com antecedência, mas aconteceram vários imprevistos, e a sua chegada a Tokyo foi a minha salvação.  
Preciso que Sakura passe um tempo com você, até arranjar um lugar melhor para morar. Como você sabe, não posso abandonar minha casa, e você é a única pessoa em quem confio para guiar minha pequena Sakura..."

A expressão do homem ia ficando mais calma, e até simpática enquanto lia a carta, mas em seguida ficou dura e assustada.

"Por isso, peço que você hospede ela por algum tempo. Confio em você meu filho, e sei que fará o seu melhor e não irá me desapontar.  
Em breve mandarei outra cartas, assim como o dinheiro para a estadia dela.

Atenciosamente:

Lee Hiiragizawa"

Syaoran não leu apenas uma, mas sim duas, três, quatro vezes. Estava certo de que era um nome muito parecido, mas o brasão estampado no envelope não permitia dúvidas. E, embora tentasse se convencer de que lera tudo corretamente, ainda voltava na parte do "Por isso, peço que você hospede ela por algum tempo", e tentava entender se ele queria que ela ficasse ali com ele.

'Então... posso ficar aqui com você?' – Sakura perguntou receosa, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Li.

Hiroshi ainda estava observando aquela curiosa situação, queria rir da cara de Li, mas se conteve.

'Bom...' – ele se manifestou pela primeira vez depois de ler a carta. 'Vamos entrar, e resolver isso direito.'

Os dois concordaram e entraram no quarto. Primeiro Sakura, e depois Hiroshi, que estava carregando a mala dela.

Assim que entraram, Li indicou um pequeno móvel, que lembrava muito um sofá. Ele era amarelo, e ocupava a quina próxima a janela.  
Logo ao lado do sofá estava a cama de Syaoran, com algumas cobertas mexidas por cima e um travesseiro caído no chão. Em frente a cama, no pequeno espaço entre ela e a parede havia uma televisão, e do lado desta um criado-mudo, com um abajur em cima.

A garota se acomodou no sofá, e ao lado dela sentou Hiroshi. Li puxou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente a eles, com a carta ainda em mãos.

'Você é Sakura?'

'Sim.'

'Se me permite perguntar, da onde conhece o senhor Lee?'

Ah, isso foi demais para Sakura. Tudo bem que ele estava dormindo quando chegaram ali, mas isso não explica o fato de se fazer de esquecido e ainda ser mal-educado.

'Creio que morei com ele durante 15 anos.' – respondeu secamente.

Syaoran analisou-a. Na verdade não se lembrava de muita coisa de quando esteve no Japão, e a única Sakura que conhecia era uma garotinha de aproximadamente 13 anos. Meiga, inteligente e de cabelos curtos.

'Sinto muito. Seu nome não me é estranho, mas a única pessoa que conheço que se chama assim, é baixinha, tem 13 anos e cabelo por aqui" – falou indicando o pescoço.

Esse comentário fez com que a garota começasse a rir alto, assustando os outros dois presentes na sala.  
"Então ele ainda está dormindo mesmo." – Sakura pensou enquanto olhava para o garoto a sua frente. Pensou em esperar até amanha para explicar com mais calma, mas se não fizesse isso agora, certamente não teria onde dormir e nem o que comer.

'Bom Syaoran...' – ele a encarou quando ela disse o seu nome. 'As pessoas crescem.' – ela disse simplesmente.

Isso foi mais do que suficiente para a ficha de Syaoran cair. Ele olhou a menina de cima a baixo, se perguntando como não havia percebido antes. Mas ele não podia se culpar, a antes pequena e fofa Sakura dera lugar a uma menina alta e muito bonita. Os cabelos que antes sequer chegavam até o pescoço agora ultrapassavam e muito o ombro, quase chegando no final das costas. E agora era dotada de atributos que não possuía antes.

Syaoran sentiu a face queimar ao pensar isso e tratou de encarar a única coisa que o entendia naquele momento, o chão.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele encarava os detalhes do chão de madeira surrado, Sakura o olhava atentamente. Ele estava como há 7 anos atrás, porém mais alto e com o corpo mais definido. O cabelo estava pouca coisa maior, e os olhos cor de âmbar continuavam com o brilho habitual.

'Você cresceu bastante, Sakura' – ele tentou quebrar o silêncio, mas logo que ouviu o que tinha falado teve vontade de cavar um buraco e sumir por ele.

'Você também.' – ela sorriu docemente, enquanto o encarava com um olhar sereno.

"Os olhos continuam iguais." – ele pensou aliviado. "As minhas esmeraldas..."

Hiroshi, que desde o momento em que havia pisado no quarto havia ficado mudo, resolveu se pronunciar, já que não era mais necessário ali.

'Bom, se me permitem, vou indo. Já trouxe Sakura.' – dizendo isso se levantou e começou a ir em direção a porta.

'Espere'

Hiroshi virou e encarou Li.

'Ela vai passar um tempo aqui. Então acho necessário uma cama. Será que poderia conseguir uma com a Akane?'

'Vou ver isso então, já venho.' – Hiroshi respondeu, dando uma olhada rápida no quarto e se perguntando como uma cama iria caber ali.

Depois que Tsukishiro saiu do quarto, um silêncio incomodo se instalou ali. Nem Sakura e nem Syaoran se pronunciavam. Ambos deviam estar relembrando de anos atrás, quando moravam juntos.

'Acho que, temos muito o que conversar.' – Syaoran tentou de alguma forma quebrar o silencio. 'Mas, o que acha de um banho quente antes? Está bem frio.'

'Acho que seria ótimo.' – ela respondeu sorrindo. Finalmente o reencontrara, e tinha que admitir estava com saudades.

'Olha..' – falou encabulado. 'o quarto é pequeno e sem quase nenhum luxo.'

'Não tenho problemas com relação a isso.'

'Estou falando porque até eu demorei para acostumar. Sempre morei em lugares maiores, mas esse foi o único quarto que consegui pagar com meu salário.'

'Já falei que não tem problema' – Sakura não estava incomodada com o tamanho do quarto, e tudo o que mais queria era um banho quente agora.

'Se é assim.' – ele disse mais calmo. 'Deixa eu te apresentar a casa.'

Os dois riram, e então Syaoran a conduziu pela outra porta que havia na sala. Essa porta dava para um corredor com mais duas portas, uma era um pequeno quarto, com várias malas e tranqueiras, e outra era o tão esperado banheiro.

Sakura voltou a sala e pegou sua toalha e uma peça de roupa, e se dirigiu para onde Syaoran estava.

'Bom, fique a vontade' – dizendo isso saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta.

Finalmente estava na sua nova casa. Sakura sorriu feliz e começou a se despir. Passou os olhos pelo pequeno espelho do banheiro, e viu como estava magra e pálida. Na verdade estava mais magra antes, e daqui alguns dias seu corpo já retornaria a forma normal.

Entrou no banheiro, e com um pequeno grito recebeu a primeira leva de água fria, que foi esquentando aos poucos. Se lavou com cuidado para não molhar o cabelo, e assim que saiu do chuveiro tratou de se vestir.

Depois de colocar a longa camisola e um casaco grosso por cima se encarou no espelho.

'Bem melhor.' – disse satisfeita e saiu do banheiro.

* * *

Syaoran estava arrumando algumas coisas quando Sakura entrou no cômodo. Ela pode perceber que ele estivera ali desde que ela entrou no banho, pois o lugar estava bem mais arrumado. 

Reparou que Hiroshi já havia trazido um pequeno colchão, que estava estendido no chão. Sentiu-se culpada por não ter agradecido por tudo, durante a manha certamente faria isso.

'Está com uma aparência bem melhor.' – comentou deixando-a encabulada. 'Está com fome?'

Sakura fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. Na verdade estava com um pouco, mas não queria incomodar ninguém àquela hora, e também estava com mais sono que fome.

'Você vai dormir na cama, já arrumei para você'

'E você?'

'No colchão' – ele se deitou rapidamente, fazendo com que ela não tivesse tempo de argumentar.

'Não vou discutir com você hoje, porque estou cansada. Mas amanha você vai ver.'

'A florzinha ficou nervosa...' – Syaoran comentou, recebendo um travesseiro em cheio no rosto por ter mencionado o apelido infantil da garota.

Não demorou para revidar, enquanto ela o chamava de lobinho. Sakura pulou de sua cama para o colchão, e os dois começaram uma interminável guerra de travesseiros, que só parou quando os dois se encontravam esgotados.

'Acho que preciso dormir...' – ela disse enquanto se arrastava de volta para a cama.

'Eu também' – ele esticou as cobertas e se deitou encarando o teto.

Sakura se enfiou com gosto embaixo das cobertas quentinhas. Embora a pseudo guerra de travesseiros a tivesse deixado com um pouco de calor, agora já voltava a sentir a temperatura típica do inverno japonês.

'Boa noite, florzinha.' – Syaoran disse depois de se virar para a parede e apagar a luz.

'Boa noite, lobinho'

* * *

O resto da noite havia sido bem tranqüilo. Os dois dormiram, e apenas Syaoran levantou uma vez para ir ao banheiro.  
Sakura por sua vez, dormiu que nem uma pedra, como de costume. E só acordou porque Syaoran lhe tacou um travesseiro na cara. Já que as tentativas de acorda-la apenas chamando seu nome haviam falhado. 

'Bom... dia...' – ela falou enquanto se espreguiçava e abria os olhos demoradamente.

'Bom dia.' – ele respondeu enquanto puxava a cortina e deixava os raios de sol iluminar o quarto. 'É bom levantar logo antes que perca o café.'

Ao ouvir isso a garota pulou da cama. Seu estomago pedia por comida, e ela não via a hora de poder comer algo quente.

Embora estivesse sol, ainda estava frio. Então Sakura saiu da cama embolada nas cobertas e foi em direção a mala, procurar algo para vestir.

'Como hoje é meu dia de folga, posso te acompanhar em um passeio pela cidade, você não deve conhecer nada.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. Queria muito conhecer a cidade.

'E também, aproveitaremos para procurar um emprego para você.'

Sakura simplesmente congelou ao ouvir isso. E o encarou com uma expressão de dúvida.

'Ou você pretende depender do Senhor Lee para sempre?'

Algo no estomago de Sakura revirou. Emprego? Ela nunca havia trabalhado na vida. Mas depender de Lee pare sempre não era certo.

Ela sorriu e então foi até o banheiro se trocar. Escolheu um vestido verde claro, e um casaco longo verde escuro. Prendeu os cabelos em uma longa trança e se dirigiu até onde Syaoran estava.

'Pronta?' – Li perguntou admirando a bela garota que sua Sakura se tornara.

Ela assentiu, e os dois saíram em direção a cozinha. Descer era bem mais fácil que subir, constatou Sakura, enquanto se perguntava que surpresas o dia lhe reservava.

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

**  
N/A: **

Bom espero que tenham gostado. Esse primeiro capítulo correu de uma forma incrivelmente lenta xD  
Mas, prometo que os próximos terá um pouco mais de ação nn

Quanto aos sobrenomes, sim, eles tem ligação com os personagens do anime xD e não se preocupem, eu não os usei aleatoriamente.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Kaho, etc?  
Aparecerão em breve o/  
Estou pensando seriamente em colocar o Kero também xD mas em outro corpo, claro xDv

Dúvidas? Críticas? Sugestões?  
Review o/

Mas, não sejam muito malvados comigo x.x ainda sou iniciante o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou o/**

Bom n.n aqui está mais um capítulo da fic. Espero que gostem o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/

* * *

**Capítulo anterior:**  
O resto da noite havia sido bem tranqüilo. Os dois dormiram, e apenas Syaoran levantou uma vez para ir ao banheiro.  
Sakura por sua vez, dormiu que nem uma pedra, como de costume. E só acordou porque Syaoran lhe tacou um travesseiro na cara. Já que as tentativas de acorda-la apenas chamando seu nome haviam falhado. 

'Bom... dia...' – ela falou enquanto se espreguiçava e abria os olhos demoradamente.

'Bom dia.' – ele respondeu enquanto puxava a cortina e deixava os raios de sol iluminar o quarto. 'É bom levantar logo antes que perca o café.'

Ao ouvir isso a garota pulou da cama. Seu estomago pedia por comida, e ela não via a hora de poder comer algo quente.

Embora estivesse sol, ainda estava frio. Então Sakura saiu da cama embolada nas cobertas e foi em direção a mala, procurar algo para vestir.

'Como hoje é meu dia de folga, posso te acompanhar em um passeio pela cidade, você não deve conhecer nada.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. Queria muito conhecer a cidade.

'E também, aproveitaremos para procurar um emprego para você.'

Sakura simplesmente congelou ao ouvir isso. E o encarou com uma expressão de dúvida.

'Ou você pretende depender do Senhor Lee para sempre?'

Algo no estomago de Sakura revirou. Emprego? Ela nunca havia trabalhado na vida. Mas depender de Lee pare sempre não era certo.

Ela sorriu e então foi até o banheiro se trocar. Escolheu um vestido verde claro, e um casaco longo verde escuro. Prendeu os cabelos em uma longa trança e se dirigiu até onde Syaoran estava.

'Pronta?' – Li perguntou admirando a bela garota que sua Sakura se tornara.

Ela assentiu, e os dois saíram em direção a cozinha. Descer era bem mais fácil que subir, constatou Sakura, enquanto se perguntava que surpresas o dia lhe reservava.

* * *

Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo.

* * *

A pensão Aka Tsuki era realmente bonita. Embora pudesse ser mais se fosse mais bem cuidada. Akane fazia de tudo, mas o lugar era espaçoso, e exigia tempo demais.  
Agora, com a luz do dia, Sakura podia ver melhor alguns detalhes que passaram despercebidos na noite anterior. Um detalhe em particular lhe chamou a atenção, cada andar da pensão possuía vários quadros, e em geral seguiam uma temática. O primeiro andar, onde estava a sala e a cozinha, tinha quadros de natureza morta em maior numero. O segundo, que era onde estavam os primeiros quartos, possuía belos quadros de animais. E o terceiro e o quarto eram decorados com quadros de flores e com paisagens naturais, respectivamente.  
Este ultimo, agradava e muito Sakura. Uma vez que, ao passear pelo corredor do quarto onde estava, podia ver campos floridos, árvores e montanhas. Coisas que faziam ela se lembrar de sua antiga casa.  
Syaoran terminou de apresentar a pensão e foi para a grande sala, onde as refeições eram servidas.  
Akane já estava retirando algumas mesas com a ajuda de Kiyoko, a funcionária responsável pela cozinha.  
'Quase que vocês não chegam a tempo.' – Akane sorria enquanto depositava duas bandejas na mesa em que os dois sentaram.  
'Culpa dela.' – Syaoran apontou para Sakura, enquanto mergulhava sua colher na sopa que fora servida. 

'Você que não me acordou antes.' – Ela rebateu arrancando um grande pedaço de pão e o enfiando na boca.

'Tentar eu tentei, mas quem disse que você acordava.'

'Ora seu...'

A dona da pensão se divertia vendo os dois jovens conversando. Eles realmente se davam bem, coisa rara, já que nunca havia visto Li agir assim com outras pessoas.

'Senhorita Akane' – sua atenção se voltou para a mesa. 'Onde está o Hiroshi?'

'Ele saiu faz algum tempo. O trabalho dele começa cedo.'

'É que eu queria agradecer por ontem...'

'Mais tarde ele volta, certamente ele vai querer falar com você.'

Sakura sorriu e agradeceu a comida. Enquanto isso Syaoran olhava com cara de poucos amigos para aquelas duas. Desde quando Sakura e aquele tal de Hiroshi haviam virado amigos? E, desde quando se importava com as pessoas que Sakura se envolvia?

'Desde que a conheço...' – falou baixinho para si mesmo.

'Disse alguma coisa Syaoran?'

'Não, nada...'

Após terminarem o café, os dois subiram de volta para o quarto para escovar os dentes e pegarem alguns papéis que Syaoran havia mencionado durante o café.  
Sakura terminou de escovar os dentes e ficou reclamando baixinho da demora de Li, que resolvera tomar banho antes de ir.

'Acho que podemos ir' – tirou a toalha da cabeça e a jogou em cima do criado-mudo.

'Finalmente.' – Sakura pulou da cama, onde estava deitada até então e o seguiu.

* * *

Assim que saíram da pensão começaram a caminhar rapidamente. Sakura seguia Syaoran, que ia a frente, olhando atento para todos os lados.  
'Fique esperta' – ele falou ao virarem em uma rua menor. 'Este bairro é um dos mais perigosos de Tokyo.' 

'E por que você mora aqui?'

'Já mencionei algo sobre salário?'

Sakura assentiu e o seguiu calada. Desde ontem queria perguntar algo a ele, mas esperaria um momento mais oportuno.  
A rua ia ficando cada vez mais estreita, e escura. Prédios baixos e estreitos, na maioria em tons de cinza escuro, se acumulavam pela ruela, chegando a dar um aspecto sombrio.  
Desde que saíram da Aka Tsuki, a paisagem era assustadora. A pensão, por mais ficasse em um bairro perigoso, ainda era bonita perto do que havia do lado de fora. A rua era um pouco mais larga que as outras, e possuía apenas algumas lojas a frente, fazendo com que o sol iluminasse a fachada do prédio.  
Seguindo reto, as ruas eram tomadas por prédios baixos, intercalados com alguns mais largos, que só abriam de noite e eram conhecidos como bordeis. Sakura nunca havia visto um, mas lera sobre isso várias vezes.  
A rua em que eles estavam agora ia ficando mais larga e clara, e ao longe já se podia escutar pessoas conversando, algumas rindo e outras brigando. Quando saiu do beco, Sakura teve sua primeira visão da tão esperada cidade. Estavam em uma feira. Várias barracas alinhadas uma do lado da outra, com coisas diversas e no geral comida.  
'Esta é uma feira que ocorre as sextas.' – Syaoran começou a falar. 'Ela é bastante popular, e aqui a comida é fresca e mais barata.'

Sakura olhava maravilhada para as barracas instaladas nas laterais da grande rua. As pessoas que estavam ali negociavam o preço dos produtos com os vendedores, e os que estavam desocupados gritavam anunciando algo mais barato. O chão estava um pouco sujo, algumas latas de lixo haviam sido viradas, provavelmente por vira-latas procurando por comida.  
'Quer alguma coisa?' – ele perguntou assuntando-a.

'Não obrigada' – ela sorriu e voltou a admirar o local, e a persistência das pessoas que ali trabalhavam.

'Então vamos, preciso passar em um lugar.'

Sakura concordou e os dois seguiram, deixando as barracas, os vendedores e os compradores para trás, juntamente com a algazarra que ali formava.  
Dessa vez caminhavam mais devagar, permitindo assim, que Sakura analisasse tudo detalhadamente, como sua curiosidade mandava.  
Olhava atentamente para cada lugar que passavam, e que agora, agradavam aos seus olhos. Havia várias árvores, assim como casas pequenas e muito bonitas. Alguns prédios encontravam-se ali, mas estes bonitos e bem iluminados.

Encantada, ficou tão distraída olhando ao redor, que Syaoran teve que puxar seu braço para virarem em uma rua paralela e pararem em frente a uma loja.

'Vamos' – ele continuou puxando-a, conduzindo para dentro do lugar.

Sendo quase arrastada, a jovem se perguntava o que eles estavam fazendo em um lugar espaçoso e quase sem nenhuma mobília, e com grandes caixas empilhadas nos cantos.

'Ora, ora, se não é o nosso Li.' – uma voz masculina ecoou ao fundo.

Syaoran soltou Sakura e foi até o recém chegado, apertando a sua mão e sorrindo.

'Hoje não é seu dia de folga?' – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

'É sim, ainda bem.' – um tom de alivio podia ser percebido em sua voz. 'Passei aqui para perguntar se vocês ainda estavam precisando de carregadores.'

O rapaz o olhou com certa desconfiança e então deu uma longa gargalhada.

'Não vai me dizer que você está querendo algum bico no seu dia de folga?'

'Olha a minha cara de quem quer trabalhar.'

'Estranhei mesmo. Conhecendo bem você, achei que ia estar dormindo até agora, com alguma garota, que provavelmente conheceu apenas na noite anterior.'

Syaoran pareceu desconcertado perante o comentário do homem, e tentou começar a falar algo para desviar o assunto, mas foi interrompido.

'Mas vejo que não me enganei completamente.' – o homem de cabelos prateados encarou Sakura como se só tivesse notado a presença dela naquele momento. 'Dessa vez é uma jovenzinha, e muito bela.'

O homem foi em direção a garota e parou em frente a ela sorrindo.

'Prazer. Sou Yukito Tsukishiro.' – estendeu a mão.

'Sakura Kinomoto.' – devolveu o sorriso e apertou a mão dele.

Yukito ficou analisando a jovem por alguns segundos, então se virou e encarou Syaoran.

'O que veio fazer aqui?'

'Vim tentar arranjar um emprego para ela.'

'Sua namorada?' – a pergunta veio seguida de um acesso incontrolável de tosses e tapas no peito por parte de Syaoran, e de uma vermelhidão nas bochechas de Sakura.

'Não, não.' – ele começou a falar com dificuldade após a crise. 'Uma amiga de infância. A trato como minha irmã.'

Alguma coisa na frase que Li acabara de falar fez uma pontada dolorida tomar conta do coração de Sakura, que apertou a mão contra o peito e encarou os dois.

'Entendo. Desculpem-me pelo engano.' – ele sorriu envergonhado. 'Mas, aqui é trabalho para homens, você sabe disso.'

'É eu sei, mas ela acabou de chegar na cidade, e eu tenho medo de coloca-la para trabalhar em qualquer lugar.'

'E o que acha que ela pode fazer aqui? Nós trabalhamos com transporte, mudanças e carregamentos. Essas coisas exigem força.'

'Ela poderia carregar coisas leves, assim como cuidar da limpeza do lugar. Você mesmo vive reclamando que não tem ninguém que queira fazer isso.'

'Isso é verdade...' – Yukito colocou a mão no queixo, enquanto encarava o chão. 'Acho que ela pode fazer isso.'

'Excelente.' – Syaoran foi até a garota, que até aquele momento permanecia quase muda, e a trouxe para perto dos dois. 'De hoje em diante você vai trabalhar aqui.

'Não posso pagar muito, mas creio que será o suficiente para você se sustentar.'

'Está ótimo assim. Espero poder ajudar.'

'Você vai. Acredite, aqui tem trabalho para todo mundo e ainda falta gente.'

Syaoran ficou mais algum tempo junto deles, enquanto Yukito falava sobre um bando que tentara invadir o barracão.  
Ele observava Sakura enquanto ela escutava admirada a narrativa de Yukito, e aproveitou este momento para resolver seus negócios e deixar ela se acostumar com seu novo ambiente de trabalho.

'Mais tarde eu volto então.' – acenou e foi em direção a porta, enquanto os outros dois conversavam animadamente.

'Quer conhecer o lugar?' – Yukito perguntou puxando a mão da jovem.

'Claro' – ela o seguiu até o fundo da grande sala.

Os dois começaram então um tour pela loja. Começaram pela sala de depósito, e passaram para uma salinha onde assuntos burocráticos eram resolvidos e os clientes eram atendidos. Do lado de fora estavam os veículos usados para o transporte de mercadorias. Alguns eram parecidos com o coche que ela viera, porém maiores e menos luxuosos também.  
Durante todo o percurso eles foram encontrando funcionários, e Yukito aproveitava para apresentar Sakura.

'Acho que terminamos.' – agora eles se encontravam na mesma sala de onde haviam partido. 'Quer começar a fazer alguma coisa já?'

Ela concordou, e então foi conduzida até um armário, com vassouras, panos e baldes.  
Com uma vassoura na mão e um pano na outra ela começou o trabalho que iria fazer dali em diante. Aquele barracão estava realmente sujo. O pó tomava conta do lugar e a quantidade de caixas empilhadas dificultava e muito o seu trabalho.  
Vendo isto, Yukito chamou um de seus funcionários que acabara de chegar de uma entrega e pediu para auxiliar a nova contratada, que neste momento estava atrás de uma pilha interminável de pequenas caixas intituladas "frágil".

'Posso ajudar?' – uma voz conhecida soou de trás da pilha de caixas.

Sem olhar para o recém-chegado, Sakura agradeceu e continuou passando pano nos cantos da parede. De repente uma grande quantidade de caixas se moveu e clareou o lugar.

'Melhor assim?' – O ajudante agora estava parado atrás de Sakura, e a encarava surpreso.

'Muito obrigada' – ela virou para agradecer novamente, mas quando olhou para ele fez uma cara igual ou pior que a do garoto.

'Sakura?'

'Hiroshi?'

Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que alguns funcionários que estavam de passagem olhassem para os dois.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' – novamente a pergunta partiu de ambos e no mesmo instante.

'Então já se conheciam?' – Yukito se aproximou atraído pela barulheira.

'Ele me ajudou quando cheguei na pensão.' – Sakura falou ainda olhando para Hiroshi.

'Então você também está na Aka Tsuki?'

A garota concordou timidamente, enquanto seu chefe ria da falta de reação dos dois.

'Bom, dispensando apresentações. Hiroshi, ela é a nossa nova contratada. Sakura, ele é um de nossos funcionários.'

Hiroshi estendeu a mão para Sakura e ela retribuiu o cumprimento sorrindo.

'Vou deixar você ajudando Sakura aqui.' – dizendo isso foi até um funcionário alto e de cabelos negros que o estava chamando.

Sem perder mais tempo, a nova funcionária e seu ajudante arrastaram caixas para lá e para cá, varrendo e passando pano em todos lugares que conseguiam. Vez ou outra Sakura se desequilibrava com alguma caixa e cabia a Hiroshi socorre-la. Ou então ele comentava como ela era lenta e frágil para o trabalho e recebia uma vassourada na cara.

Depois de aproximadamente duas horas, os dois encontravam-se estirados no chão no meio da loja. Cada um com um copo de suco dado por Yukito.

'Vocês.. algum dia, já haviam limpado isso daqui?' – ela perguntou ofegante.

'Sinceramente? Desde que trabalho aqui, essa foi a primeira vez que vi alguém limpando.' – ele tomou um longo e demorado gole do suco e encarou Sakura. 'Mas não achei que você tivesse tanta força assim. Quando a vi ontem parecia doente, e hoje vejo você passando pano por tudo e até levantando algumas caixas. Confesso que fiquei com medo de você.'

Sakura riu com gosto, e os dois continuaram ali estirados, olhando para o teto, até que Yukito chegou.

'Sakura, Syaoran veio busca-la.'

'Ah, achei que ele tivesse me esquecido aqui. Isso que era só para eu me familiarizar com o ambiente de trabalho.'

Os dois riram da cara brava de Sakura e se despediram dela. Ela caminhou lentamente até a porta e sumiu por ela.

'Ela será de grande ajuda.' – Yukito pegou o copo da garota que estava no chão.'

'Com certeza.' – Hiroshi sorriu e ficou imaginando como o trabalho seria mais divertido com sua amiga junto.

Amiga? Desde quando ela se tornara sua amiga?  
Hiroshi não sabia a resposta, mas desde que vira a jovem, sentira que ela seria uma ótima companhia para ele. Algo nela lhe era familiar, mas não sabia o que. Não, não era a aparência. Para ser sincero ele nunca havia visto uma jovem tão diferente. Os olhos verdes sempre prendiam a sua atenção quando conversava com ela, e o sorriso gentil fazia ele se sentir bem.  
Ela era muito gentil, e muito bonita também.

'Muito bonita' – repetiu para si mesmo enquanto fitava o copo em sua mão. O que poderia ser esse sentimento?

* * *

'Tem certeza que não foi atropelada?' – Syaoran olhava duvidoso para a garota ao seu lado. A tinha entregado em perfeito estado para Yukito, e ele a devolvera descabela e suja. 'O que andou fazendo por lá?' 

'Trabalhando.' – ela respondeu com a cara fechada. Ainda não tinha esquecido que ele praticamente a abandonou na loja.

'E como foi lá?'

'Divertido...'

'E desde quando aquilo é algo divertido?'

'Desde que você encontra algum conhecido?'

'E quem você encontrou lá?'

Sakura ficou em silêncio. Acabara de lembrar que não agradeceu a Hiroshi por ter ajudado ela noite passada.

'Mal educada..' – resmungou.

Syaoran a olhou de canto sem entender do que ela estava falando, mas achou melhor não perguntar também.

* * *

O almoço já estava sendo servido quando chegaram, mas ambos preferiram primeiro subir até o quarto. Sakura correu até o banheiro para tomar banho, enquanto Li se deitou um pouco na cama, já que o colchão era extremamente desconfortável. Havia caminhado bastante aquela manhã, e mesmo assim não conseguiu resolver todos os assunto que precisava.  
Aqueles tempos estavam realmente difíceis, e se tornariam ainda piores, era só questão de tempo até que mais problemas encaminhados da China resolvessem dar as caras. 

Sakura saiu do banheiro já arrumada, e encontrou Syaoran deitado na cama. Ele estava com os braços atrás do pescoço, e os olhos fechados. Poderia estar dormindo, mas ele não iria fazer isso antes do almoço. Embora também soubesse que não deveria fazer, ela estava realmente cansada, e aquela visão do garoto deitado confortavelmente a deixou com o corpo pesado, e uma vontade incontrolável de dormir. E assim o fez. Acomodou-se delicadamente no outro canto da cama, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços – já que o único travesseiro disponível estava com Syaoran – e fechou os olhos.

Sakura não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou assim, mas foi perdendo os sentidos lentamente e uma calma e gostosa sensação de descanso a invadia. No fundo algo lhe dizia que seu estomago precisava, e muito, de comida. Mas o sono que estava sentindo era maior, e só não estava dormindo ainda porque um vento gelado batia em suas costas, fazendo seu corpo tremer.

Quando já estava quase se convencendo de que deveria levantar e pegar uma coberta, o vento parou. Em seguida sentiu uma coberta sendo jogada por cima do seu corpo.

"Ele deve ter fechado a janela." – Sakura pensou enquanto ouvia passos pelo quarto. "E com certeza vai almoçar e não vai me chamar"

Não ligando para a reclamações que vieram de seu estomago quando pensou na palavra "almoço", ela se encolheu e segurou a coberta com as duas mãos, numa tentativa de se aquecer. Funcionou muito bem. Sentiu não só o corpo aquecer, como também o sono voltar com força total. E foi nesse estado de sonolência que parou de ouvir os passos no quarto. Sentiu quando a cama se mexeu um pouco e um travesseiro foi colocado em baixo de sua cabeça.

"Obrigada" – ela pensou, mas não conseguiu falar, então apenas deixou o sono tomar conta de seu corpo.

Não se passaram nem dois minutos e ela adormeceu. Seu sono era pesado, e dificilmente ela acordava. Por essa razão, não chegou a sentir quando um braço envolveu sua cintura, e uma cabeça se acomodou atrás da sua, no que sobrara do travesseiro. Esta foi a vez de Syaoran dormir. Dormir como não fazia há muito tempo. Embriagado pelo cheiro dela, dormiu como não dormia há sete anos.

* * *

Os dois dormiram tanto e tão tranqüilamente, que acabaram acordando só na hora do jantar, com as batidas de Akane na porta. 

Syaoran foi o primeiro a levantar. Encarou a garota que ainda estava acordando e sorriu.

'Vamos logo, se não a gente perde o jantar também.'

Sakura abriu os olhos e os fechou rapidamente por causa da luz. Depois de um tempo abriu-os de novo e viu Li encostado na porta do quarto olhando para ela.  
Por alguma razão desconhecida para Sakura, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, e ela teve uma sensação muito boa.

'Dormiu bem?' – ele perguntou

'Dormi como não dormia há muito tempo.' – ela disse pensativa. 'Deve ser o cansaço'

Ele sorriu, chamou-a mais uma vez para jantar e saiu, escutando as reclamações de Sakura enquanto atravessava o corredor.

* * *

O resto do dia correu normalmente. Após o jantar Sakura ajudou Akane com a cozinha, e depois ficaram os três escutando os homens cantar novamente. Dessa vez a música era mais animada, e também tinham mais bêbados.  
Hiroshi chegou bem tarde, comeu o jantar que Akane havia lhe reservado e ajudou Syaoran a carregar os bêbados para seus respectivos quartos. 

'Eles sempre dão tanto trabalho' – Akane se jogou em uma cadeira e Sakura se sentou ao seu lado.  
'Cuidar disso sozinha deve ser cansativo.'

'E como' – a ruiva sorriu. 'Mas eu já me acostumei, desde que meus pais morreram eu cuido daqui'

'Eu sinto muito...'

'Não, tudo bem' – ela sorriu. 'Eu cuido disso há alguns anos já. Meu irmão mais novo não quis saber de ficar por aqui. Tinha ambições maiores..' – abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão. 'Ele foi embora e eu nunca mais tive notícias dele.'

Sakura fitou a amiga com um olhar triste, que foi percebido pela mesma.

'Mas e você?' – Akane perguntou repentinamente, recuperando o bom-humor. 'Onde estão seus pais? Por que veio morar aqui?'

'Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era um bebê, e logo depois meu pai foi chamado para uma batalha na Coréia.' – Sakura começou a falar, e assim que viu uma expressão triste tomar conta do rosto da amiga, falou rapidamente: 'Mas eu não me sinto triste. Apesar de querer muito ter conhecido eles, tenho a sorte de ter um irmão muito querido, e tenho mais sorte ainda de ter sido criada pelo senhor Lee Hiiragizawa.'

'E onde está seu irmão?'  
'Logo depois que minha mãe morreu e meu pai foi chamado, ele viajou comigo, tentando achar alguém para cuidar de mim. Ele abandonou sua esposa para fazer isso. E assim que me deixou na casa de Lee, ele voltou para procurar por sua mulher. Deve ter achado ela e agora vivem felizes. Devem ter também um filho ou uma filha já. Ou quem sabe vários.' – os olhos de Sakura brilhavam ao falar de seu irmão.

Akane ouvia tudo com muito interesse, e tinha muitas perguntar para fazer.

'E.. se me permite perguntar... como sua mãe morreu? E seu pai onde está?'

'Minha mãe morreu logo depois do parto, ela tinha uma saúde mais frágil que a minha. E já estava doente antes de eu nascer.' – Sakura reparou que Akane começou a analisa-la. 'Quanto ao meu pai, nunca mais ouvi falar dele. Acho que ele morreu na batalha.'

'Você é doente?' – A ruiva queria parar de fazer perguntas, mas não conseguia, por mais que tentasse se conter a curiosidade tomava conta dela. Queria saber mais sobre a nova hóspede.

'Na verdade apenas tenho uma saúde um pouco frágil.' – ela sorriu vendo a cara de preocupação da amiga. 'Desde que era pequena passava todos os invernos na cama, doente. Qualquer mudança de temperatura repentina me fazia ficar muito gripada. Vendo isso, o senhor Lee me ensinou artes marciais para fortalecer meu corpo, e deu certo. Fiquei doente com menos freqüência.'

Sakura segurou o rosto com a mão e fitou a parede do outro lado da sala pensativa. 'Mas mesmo assim ainda fico doente fácil. Quando o Syaoran foi embora eu fiquei de cama por dois anos, mas acho que foi mais psicológico isso.'

'Syaoran foi embora? Vocês moravam juntos? O que você são?' – se Akane pretendia parar de fazer perguntas aquele comentário fez ela esquecer completamente disso.

Sakura ia começar a responder o novo combo de perguntas, quando foi interrompida pela chegada de Li e Hiroshi. Os dois pareciam extremamente cansados de tanto carregarem gente para lá e para cá.

'Desculpem a interrupção, mas eu vou indo. Sakura é melhor você vir também. Eu não trabalho amanha, mas você sim. E aviso, começa muito cedo o trabalho.'

A jovem olhou para Syaoran e em seguida para Akane.

'Bom, eu vou fechar aqui também, já está tarde. Outro dia a gente continua nossa conversa, Sakura-chan.'

Essa foi a vez de Sakura sorrir e se despedir dela.

Os três subiram calados para o terceiro andar. Chegando lá Syaoran e Sakura entraram no quarto e Hiroshi foi até o quarto do lado.

'Boa noite.'

'Boa noite, até amanha.' – o garoto de cabelos negros sorriu e fitou Sakura por um tempo demorado antes de entrar no quarto.  
Ele se jogou na cama e passou a fitar o teto. Uma pergunta lhe perturbava desde aquela tarde. O que Li era de Sakura?

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

**  
N/A: **

Acho que não demorei muito para postar esse capítulo né? xD Eu geralmente demoro, mas acho que me empolguei com essa fic aqui o/  
E, eu sei que prometi fazer a história correr mais rápida, mas eu ainda não consegui x.x

Acho que não demorei muito para postar esse capítulo né? xD Eu geralmente demoro, mas acho que me empolguei com essa fic aqui o/E, eu sei que prometi fazer a história correr mais rápida, mas eu ainda não consegui x.x 

Antes de qualquer coisa, queria muito agradecer os reviews que recebi n.n amei todos, muito obrigada mesmo.

**Miss of Darkness:** Você não sabe como fiquei feliz ao ver seu review, serio xD foi o primeiro que recebi n.n e realmente, acho que nunca recebi um tão grande. Fico muito feliz mesmo que você esteja gostando da fanfic.  
Eu ainda sou iniciante sim xD comecei a escrever há menos de um ano, e nunca havia escrito fanfic de Sakura também. Mas não sou nova aqui no FF, já tinha colocado minhas outras fics o-o mas de qualquer maneira xD obrigada pelas boas-vindas.  
Agora vamos as perguntas o/  
Sim sim xD já teve algo entre eles. Nesse capítulo acho que você pode ver que eles moraram juntos.  
Eu não sei pq não existe um homem assim . mas lamento mto isso... com certeza eu tb queria um Syaoran para mim. E como queria xD...  
A doença de Sakura foi explicada aqui tb n.n não é bem doença, e sim saúde fraca msm. Mas ainda vou escrever mais sobre o passado dela, alguns flashbacks, que vão mostrar como ela sofria com isso...  
A principio não pensei em nada envolvendo a Akane com a Kaho, mas a idéia foi mto boa mesmo. A Akane foi uma personagem que criei mais para descontrair, uma pessoa alegre e bem-humorada, que tem marcas do passado relacionadas ao seu irmão. E, antecipando, a Kaho vai aparecer tb, e muito em breve xD  
E, finalmente, o Hiroshi. Eu tb achei ele lindo, e acabei criando uma enorme simpatia por ele (?), sei que sou suspeita para falar do próprio personagem que criei, mas acabei gostando muito dele. Ele tem uma ligação muito grande com a Sakura, que só será revelada mais tarde. E quanto ao Yukito xD ainda não posso dizer.  
Enfim, espero que goste desse capítulo aqui, e que continue acompanhando. Se tiver algo que você não gostou, não hesite em falar xD  
É isso n.n  
Kissus o/

**Atta Dreams:** Nyaa n.n mto obrigada o/ é sempre bom saber que estão gostado xD  
Acho que treinando sempre melhora, mas msm assim, espero melhorar bastante xD  
E, muito obrigada mesmo por oferecer ajuda. Se perceber algum erro, ou não gostar de algo me avise x.x assim eu posso corrigir n.n  
Obrigada mesmo o/  
Kissus

**Saky-Li: **Obrigadaa xD sou iniciante sim, e os reviews sempre me incentivam n.n é tão bom ver que estão gostando.  
Quanto ao enredo, eu realmente estou "liberando" pouco a pouco, mas do jeito que sou lerda para avançar na história, vou acabar demorando um pouco para contar tudo que planejei para a fic xD  
Espero que continue acompanhado e que tenha gostado desse capítulo n.n  
Kissus n.n

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**  
Mais um personagem de Sakura Card Captors vai aparecer, e vai salvar Sakura de uma grande emboscada.  
E também, Sakura e Syaoran vão receber uma notícia muito triste. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou o/**

Desculpem a demora deste capítulo x.x na verdade eu sempre demoro um pouco, mas esta aqui eu tava tentando manter atualizada xD... Mas, chegaram as provas, e os trabalhos, não teve como atualizar, desculpem mesmo.  
Bom n.n demorou, mas ta ai, boa leitura o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/

* * *

**Capítulo anterior: **

Sakura ia começar a responder o novo combo de perguntas, quando foi interrompida pela chegada de Li e Hiroshi. Os dois pareciam extremamente cansados de tanto carregarem gente para lá e para cá.

'Desculpem a interrupção, mas eu vou indo. Sakura é melhor você vir também. Eu não trabalho amanha, mas você sim. E aviso, começa muito cedo o trabalho.'

A jovem olhou para Syaoran e em seguida para Akane.

'Bom, eu vou fechar aqui também, já está tarde. Outro dia a gente continua nossa conversa, Sakura-chan.'

Essa foi a vez de Sakura sorrir e se despedir dela.

Os três subiram calados para o terceiro andar. Chegando lá Syaoran e Sakura entraram no quarto e Hiroshi foi até o quarto do lado.

'Boa noite.'

'Boa noite, até amanha.' – o garoto de cabelos negros sorriu e fitou Sakura por um tempo demorado antes de entrar no quarto.  
Ele se jogou na cama e passou a fitar o teto. Uma pergunta lhe perturbava desde aquela tarde. O que Li era de Sakura?

* * *

**Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo.**

* * *

Sakura acordou mais cedo do que no dia anterior, fazendo com que Syaoran não precisasse levantar para acorda-la. Tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, porem escorregou uma ou duas vezes até se convencer de que teria que abrir um pouco a cortina para enxergar onde estavam suas coisas. 

Depois de ter se trocado e separado o que ia precisar para o dia, Sakura saiu do quarto e fechou a porta suavemente, mas teve a nítida impressão de ter escutado um "destrambelhada" quando se virou para o corredor.

A pensão aquela hora estava bem vazia. Os dois andares abaixo estavam mergulhados em profundo silêncio, e na sala no primeiro andar havia apenas 4 pessoas. Uma delas era Akane que estava servindo a comida, outra era a funcionária que a ajudava, e mais duas pessoas que Sakura nunca havia visto antes ali.

'Bom dia!' – disse animadamente, enquanto sentou-se à mesa e pegou o prato que a ruiva lhe entregara.

'Bom dia, levantou cedo hoje' – Akane estava sorrindo perante o entusiasmo da garota logo cedo.

'É, hoje vou ter que trabalhar, e o Syaoran não vai me levar.' – respondeu com certo tom de desgosto. – 'Não sei se vou achar o lugar sozinha.'

Akane apenas sorriu perante o comentário de Sakura, passou a mão no cabelo dela e foi para a outra mesa, onde as outras duas pessoas haviam acabado de levantar.

'Acho que vou indo' – Disse colocando a colher sobre a mesa e afastando o prato.

'Boa sorte' – Akane continuava arrumando a mesa e quando viu que a menina ia sair correu para a cozinha.

* * *

Dentro do outro cômodo haviam mais pessoas, preparando comida para os hóspedes que ainda iriam levantar, e demais funcionários comendo. 

'Se não se apressar não vai alcança-la. Coma rápido é perigoso ela andar por aí sozinha.' – A ruiva tirou o prato do jovem que estava comendo.

'Akane, deixa eu terminar de comer' – o garoto tentava em vão pegar o prato da mão dela.

'Vá logo, não quero que nada ruim aconteça a ela.'

'Nem eu. Mas meu estomago às vezes precisa de comida. Akane-chan.'

'Então ele que venha reivindicar isto quando chegar a noite.' – Ela disse rindo da cara dele. 'Agora vá.'

Ele se levantou um pouco contrariado, mas com o bom humor habitual, pegou o casaco e se despediu. Afinal, hoje era mais um dia de trabalho.

* * *

A manhã estava realmente fria e nublada. Poucas pessoas podiam ser vistas da porta da pensão, e assim que pisou na rua, Sakura teve um forte impulso de voltar correndo para dentro e se enfiar embaixo das cobertas. E, estava quase fazendo isso quando um braço a empurrou para fora.

'Sei como é a primeira sensação, mas vai ter que ir trabalhar. E lá é mais quentinho. Eu garanto.'

Sakura se assustou ao ser empurrada, mas logo reconheceu a voz e virou para cumprimentar o garoto sorridente.

'Bom dia Hiroshi, achei que já tinha saído'

'Bom dia.' – disse ele enquanto segurava no braço dela e a conduzia pelos becos. 'Na verdade eu me atrasei, e a Akane acabou confiscando meu café da manhã para que eu viesse te acompanhar'

'Me desculpe...'

'Sem problemas, se me pagar o almoço'

'O homem aqui é você'

'E ele está sem comer por sua culpa'

'Veremos o que posso fazer.' – Após falar isso Sakura continuou sendo guiada pelo amigo, enquanto abria um sorriso e lembrava que Akane havia mandando ele para ajuda-la.

'Vai ficar aí rindo da desgraça dos outros?' – Essa foi a vez dele rir da cara da menina, que se mostrou envergonhada por estar rindo da situação.

* * *

'Então vieram os dois juntos.' – Yukito estava na entrada da loja conferindo algumas entregas. 'E me parece que estão com frio' – ele completou ao ver os dois passando reto por ele e correndo para dentro.

Depois dos dois terem trocado de roupa, cada um tomou uma xícara de chá quente e foi se encarregar do seu trabalho. Sakura começou arrumando alguns documentos de Yukito, e depois passou para a ficha dos funcionários.

'Kyo, Hideaki...' – empilhava uma a uma separando por nome e então parou em uma familiar. 'Tsukishiro Hiroshi' – repetiu ao ler o nome que estava ali. O nome lhe soou extremamente familiar, e então lembrou ele havia lhe dito seu nome completo no dia em que se conheceram. "Mas... acho que não é só por isso."  
Continuou arrumando pensando aonde mais havia visto aquele sobrenome, até que terminou de arrumar e as colocou em uma gaveta. 'Acho que por aqui já está terminado.' – Já estava pronta pra sair da sala quando seus olhos pousaram em um papel que havia ficado na mesa, endereçado a Yukito.

_"Agradecemos pela entrega rápida, uma vez que o produto era realmente sigiloso e deveria ser mantido não só em segredo mas em segurança. Voltaremos a entrar em contato em breve"  
_  
Mais no final do bilhete estava o nome de quem mandou e o destinatário: Yukito Tsukishiro.

Kinomoto ficou encarando alguns minutos o papel até se dar conta do que descobrira. 'Claro! Yukito, ele tem o mesmo sobrenome' – disse pegando o papel e aproximando dos olhos. "Será que é filho dele? Mas, ele não são nada parecidos..."

A garotas só saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado do outro lado. Guardou o bilhete junto com os demais papéis e saiu em direção a porta, nem reparando que o que acabara de ler era algo extremamente importante.

'Ai está você' – Yukito se aproximou da jovem. 'Aonde você estava?'

'Arrumando alguns papéis na sua sala.' – ela tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto respondia.

'Hm.. mas...' – ele parou pensativo. 'Desculpe a pergunta. Mas você sabe ler?'

'Claro que sei' – A resposta saiu tão rápido que até Sakura se assustou.

'Nossa. É que, não é comum isso'

'Aprendi desde pequena, sei ler e escrever.'

'Japonês é uma língua difícil, pelo menos é o que dizem' – Ele completou.

'Certamente. Tive mais facilidade em aprender inglês do que Japonês...' – ela falou sem se preocupar com a cara de espanto que Yukito fazia. 'Mas...' – ela continuou absorta em pensamentos. 'Chinês foi bem difícil também. Acho que até hoje tenho dificuldade'.

Esta ultima frase havia feito com que Tsukishiro desse não só dois passos para trás como também se apoiasse na parede. Ele estava em frente a uma menina, que sabia não só ler e escrever como fazia isso em três línguas.

'Desculpe a curiosidade, novamente, mas por que aprendeu tantas línguas?'

'Porque o senhor com quem morei me ensinou' – respondeu simplesmente. 'Ele é inglês na verdade, mas mudou faz anos para o Japão. Acho que foi por isso que aprendi.'

'E o chinês?'

Sakura ia responder, mas isso nem ela sabia. Lee não havia obrigado ela a aprender chinês, muito pelo contrário. Ela insistira para aprender quando viu Syaoran tendo aulas, e quando ele foi embora, ela se dedicou mais ainda, para poder ler alguma carta, mas estas nunca chegaram.

'Acho que foi por que Syaoran morava com a gente' – respondeu tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

'É verdade, tinha me esquecido.' – ele estava realmente impressionado, e teve vontade de saber mais coisas sobre ela. 'O que mais você sabe?'

'Bom, aprendi artes marcias.'

Yukito ficou calado, esperando que ela continuasse a falar.

'E também... sei mexer um pouco com espadas e armas de fogo.'

'Minha nossa. Não deveria estar tão surpreso assim, pois você foi criada com Syaoran, mas mesmo assim...' – ele tentava escolher as palavras. 'Isso é uma raridade.'

Pretendia continuar a elogiá-la, porém um funcionário lhe chamou a atenção e entregou-lhe alguma coisa que Sakura não conseguiu ver, pois estava embrulhada em um pano.

'Quase ia esquecendo, me desculpe, chamei você aqui e nem disse o por que. Eu precisava que você fosse entregar uma encomenda com o Hiroshi, por que o parceiro de entrega dele faltou, e alguém precisa cuidar para que os pertences não caiam durante o caminho.'

'Ahn, sem problemas, posso fazer isso.'

'E não vai demorar, no máximo uma hora ou duas, e vocês podem parar no caminho para almoçar, eu deixei dinheiro com ele.' – completou vendo a cara de duvida que ela fez assim que falou o que precisava.

'Ótimo. E quando a gente vai?'

'Agora' – Dizendo isso conduziu Sakura até onde Hiroshi estava.

'Você disse que sabe lutar né?' – Yukito perguntou no ouvido de Sakura.

'Um pouco'

'Acho que não vão precisar, mas é bom saber que sabe'

Essa ultima frase fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha dela. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

* * *

Syaoran se espreguiçou demoradamente antes de levantar e, assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz, começar a procurar por algo.

"Já deve ter ido." – constatou ao ver que ela não estava em lugar nenhum.

Quando levantou, olhou para o lado e viu a cama maior, arrumada. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de se deitar ali, na sua cama. Sim, SUA cama. Já que a inquilina se apossara dela.  
"Mas foi você que quis dormir no chão..." – uma voz podia ser ouvida na sua cabeça.  
Ignorando completamente o que acabara de pensar, Li se jogou na cama e se cobriu. Virou para o lado e se esticou embaixo das cobertas. Isso sim que era cama. Dormira nela várias vezes, mas nunca lhe dera valor.  
Aos poucos, seus olhos foram ficando pesados, e como não tinha que trabalhar resolveu que podia fecha-los, e dormir mais um pouco.  
Não demorou para se esquentar e se acomodar ali, mas algo na cama estava diferente. O cheiro. Sua cama nunca teve cheiro de flores, muito pelo contrário, e agora estava impregnada com o cheiro da Sakura.  
"Até que não é ruim" – pensou antes de deixar o sono lhe dominar.  
_  
oOoOo  
'Syaoraaaaaaaaannnn' – uma voizinha irritante o chamava de dentro da mansão.  
_

'_O que você quer?' – O garoto parecia irritado no começo, mas depois viu a garotinha enfiada embaixo de uma pilha de cobertas e teve vontade de amassa-la. _

'Tá nevando?' – ela tentou se levantar, porém a montoeira de cobertas não permitia que se movimentasse.

'Tá sim'

Uma expressão triste invadiu o rosto da pequena garota, e ao ver isso Syaoran saiu correndo do quarto, voltando minutos depois com um pote nas mãos.

'Aqui, tava juntando para você' – dizendo isso, ele estendeu o pote para ela, que o pegou rapidamente e abriu.

'São lindos' – Seus olhos brilhavam, fazendo com que um sorriso aparecesse no rosto do garoto. 'Tem muitos lá fora?'

'Tem sim. Mas estes são os mais bonitos'.

Ela sorriu e segurou os pequenos flocos que iam derretendo pouco a pouco.

oOoOo

Uma sensação boa ia invadindo Syaoran, quando foi despertado por batidas fortes e insistentes na porta.

'SYAORAAAAN! Acorda seu preguiçoso'

No segundo seguinte Syaoran estava em pé, devido ao susto, e abriu a porta pronto para espancar quem que fosse que o havia acordado.

'Que que você quer?' – ele falou irritado, mas logo viu que era Akane, e com uma faca de cortar pão na mão. Por isso, acalmou-se e abandonou seu plano de bater na pessoa.

'Se você demorar mais dez minutos, eu não sirvo mais o café.' – dizendo isso saiu pisando firme a fazendo com que escutasse seus passos até no andar de baixo.

'To indo...' – ele falou para o corredor agora vazio. Pegou seu casaco e fechou a porta. 'É melhor ir rápido' – disse para si mesmo enquanto descia as escadas.

* * *

'Tá muito rápido?' – Hiroshi estava guiando os cavalos, enquanto Sakura ficava sentada entre os objetos e a porta.

'Não, não'

'Então da pra deixar mais rápido' – falando isso ele chicoteou algumas vezes, fazendo com que se movessem com maior velocidade.

'Ai' – Sakura exclamou quando passaram por cima de uma pedra.

'Não reclama muito' – ele falou enquanto descia dos cavalos e sentava ao lado de Sakura. 'To com fome e quero chegar logo'.

'Ainda nem está na hora do almoço...' – ela levantou e pegou as rédeas da mão de Hiroshi. 'Você é muito esganado'.

'A culpa é de quem se eu to com fome?'

'Sua, que acordou atrasado'

'Ora sua...' – ele aproveitou que ela estava segurando as rédeas e a segurou por trás, fazendo cócegas. 'Isso que você nem vai pagar o almoço'

'Pare quieto' – Sakura começou a rir e a se contorcer, até que largou as rédeas e as deixou com ele.

'Agora a gente chega' – dizendo isso aumentou mais a velocidade. 'Estamos quase lá'.

Sakura apenas sentou-se novamente e passou a olhar o garoto, que estava com o cabelo despenteado e jogado para trás por causa do vento. A franja que sempre lhe caia sobre os olhos estava atrás da orelha, deixando a mostra seu rosto. Que por sinal era muito bonito. Ela sorriu e continuou a admira-lo, até que o coche começou a parar.

* * *

Syaoran tomou seu café demoradamente, apenas para irritar Akane, que estava rodando a mesa para ver se ele acabava logo.

'Acho que terminei' – disse por fim, levantando.

'Até que enfim. Tem certeza que não vai explodir? Você comeu muito'

'Tenho sim, agora se eu passar mal a culpa vai ser de quem fez a comida'.

'Se você passar mal a culpa vai ser sua que comeu demais'.

Syaoran ia responder, mas achou melhor encerrar a briguinha matinal. O dia estava realmente bonito, e ele queria dar uma volta e organizar seus pensamentos. Coisa que não fizera desde que Sakura chegara ali.  
Quando saiu na rua se arrependeu de não ter pegado um casaco mais grosso. O vento estava forte e gelado. Teve pena de quem estava trabalhando hoje no seu lugar. "Como é bom descansar..."

Li já ia virar a esquina quando uma voz o chamou:

'Syaoran, venha aqui' – ele se virou e antes mesmo de olhar já sabia de quem era. Akane. Sempre atrapalhando seus planos de dormir mais ou dar uma volta.  
Caminhou até onde estava ela, e acabou sendo recrutado para a limpeza da pensão, já que estava no dia de folga. Ele entrou reclamando, e nem percebeu o estranho homem que o estava observando desde que saíra de casa, e da espada cravada na parede no mesmo lugar em que estava há poucos segundos antes.

* * *

Hiroshi se espreguiçou e deitou no chão. 'Comi demais...'

'Claro, não foi você quem pagou'. – Sakura terminou de comer e se deitou ao lado do amigo.

'Nem você'

'Me lembre de nunca te chamar para almoçar'

'Por que?' – ele virou para ela e apoiou a cabeça em um braço.

'Não quero ir a falência' – ela virou a cabeça para ele e fez uma cara de deboche.

'Você comeu tanto quanto eu, sua coisinha' – falando isso segurou o nariz dela com força, o que fez com que ela ficasse se debatendo por algum tempo, até solta-lo.

'E ainda tenta me matar' – Sakura tentava recuperar o fôlego, enquanto ele ria da cara dela.

'Ai, ai... o que acha de irmos? Acho que vamos chegar muito tarde'.

'Ótima idéia'. – disse ela se levantando e caindo em seguida.

'Viu? Comeu tanto que agora nem levantar consegue...'

'Ora seu!'

'Venha' – Hiroshi estendeu a mão para Sakura, e a puxou com força, fazendo com que os dois ficassem cara a cara.

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu por uns 20 segundos. Hiroshi olhava nos olhos de Sakura, e ela fazia o mesmo. Estavam parados um de frente para o outro, uma das mãos de Hiroshi segurava a de Sakura, e a outra mão dele se levantou até o rosto dela, porém, quando foi toca-lo, abaixou-a bruscamente e se virou.

'Veja se não cai de novo, hein?' – virou rindo e saiu correndo de dentro do estabelecimento.

Sakura correu atrás dele, enquanto apertava com força a mão que ele segurou contra o peito. "O que foi isso?"

Quando Sakura chegou lá Hiroshi já estava guiando os cavalos. Ela subiu e se acomodou na porta do coche novamente. Não precisava mais segurar a mercadoria, porém não queria deixar ele sozinho.

Passaram a volta toda conversando sobre as experiências dele em Tokyo. Desde seu primeiro emprego como atendente em um bordel, até pianista em um restaurante.

'Sabe tocar bem?'

'Não muito, mas eu me virava'.

'Aprendeu com quem?'

'Com a minha mãe, ela toca muito bem.'

'E aonde ela está agora?' – Sakura perguntou com receio da resposta.

'Mora comigo na pensão. Vá um dia conhece-la. Ela vai adorar'.

'Vou sim, é só me chamar'

'Só não estranhe se ela começar a falar coisas da sua vida ou seu futuro. Ela tem essa mania.'

'Como assim?'

'Deixa pra lá. Você precisa conhece-la para saber como é.'

'Custa contar?!'

'Custa...'

'O que?'

Hiroshi parou por um momento. Ia falar algo sem pensar, e agradeceu por aquilo ter ficado preso, pois se falasse provavelmente ia estragar tudo que tinha até agora.

'Um almoço'

'Ora seu...' – uma pedra bem mirada acertou a cabeça dele em seguida, mas ela jurou que foi sem querer.

* * *

A volta foi mais rápida que a ida. Quando desceram Yukito estava esperando-os, e foi checar se Sakura estava bem assim que conseguiu.

'Está inteira, muito bem Hiro-kun'

Hiroshi sabia que quando Yukito o chamava assim era para tirar com a cara dele, mas estava cansado e achou melhor não revidar.

'Se estivesse machucada, Syaoran ia me bater, tenho certeza disso.' – continuou ele.

'Tem mais alguma coisa para hoje?'

'Para você não Sakura, pode indo. O Hiro-kun tem mais uma encomenda, mas dessa vez o Kyo vai com ele, já que já terminou o serviço.'

'Eu posso ir com ele...' – insistiu.

'Não, a essa hora da noite é bem perigoso. Quero que tome cuidado na hora de voltar também.'

'Vê se não se perde. Quando chegar vou ver se chegou bem em casa.' – essa foi à vez de Hiroshi mostrar sua preocupação.

'Ta bom, ta bom. Vou indo, vejo vocês amanha' – ela disse enquanto ia até a porta.

'HOJE A NOITE!' – Hiroshi gritou quando ela fechou a porta. 'Hoje a noite eu vou lá ver se ela chegou bem'.

Yukito apenas sorriu e então ajudou a carregar as encomendas.

'Tomem cuidado. A noite me parece um tanto perigosa.'

'Como sabe?' – perguntou Hiroshi.

'Convivência com a sua mãe'

* * *

Já estava bem escuro quando Sakura virou no beco que dava na pensão. Só agora entendia o que Syaoran falara. Aquele era realmente um bairro perigoso. Sempre que via alguém corria o máximo que podia, e se escondia atrás de alguma lata de lixo.  
Agora, por estar perto de casa relaxou um pouco, apertou a pequena bolsa contra o peito, quando algo pulou em sua direção.

'AAAHHHH' – o grito que ela deu assustou mais ela do que o que havia pulado nela.

Já ia começar a correr com toda força que suas pernas permitiam, quando olhou para trás e viu que o que pulara nela, fora nada mais, nada menos, que um cachorro.  
Ele era grande, e chegava até o joelho da garota.

'Não tenho comida...' – falou baixinho, abaixada, para ficar na mesma altura do cachorro.

O cachorro por sua vez deu uma grande e molhada lambida na cara dela, o que fez com que ela caísse no chão e ele em cima dela.

'Argh... sai..' – tentava sair de baixo dele quando uma mão agarrou seu braço.

'Finalmente te encontrei.' – uma voz rouca e fria se fez ouvir no beco.

Sakura olhou assustada para cima, mas conseguiu apenas ver uma silhueta masculina. 'Me.. ME LARGA!' – puxou com força o braço e começou a correr, porém quando ela ia virar a esquina, ele puxou a perna dela e a derrubou.

'Demorei bastante tempo para encontrar a senhorita. Se escondeu bem.'

'Não sei do que você está falando.'

Agora, com a pouca iluminação da rua, era possível ver os olhos castanhos profundos e sem brilho do homem, assim como seus cabelos de mesma cor que iam até o pescoço, levemente cacheados.

'Sem você, só falta um.' – falando isso ele tirou uma pequena faca de dentro do grande casado, e a levou rapidamente em direção a Sakura.

O segundo seguinte nem Sakura nem o misterioso homem conseguiram entender. Porque, quando ele foi enfiar a faca no pescoço dela, um cachorro fincou os dentes com uma força monstruosa no pulso dele, o que fez com que ele largasse a faca e jogasse o cachorro longe.  
Este pequeno intervalo de tempo foi suficiente para Sakura sair correndo, com o cachorro no seu encalço, até a pensão, onde entrou e trancou a porta logo em seguida.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' – Syaoran acabara de sair da cozinha com uma vassoura na mão.

'Ah, Syaoran...' – Sakura não sabia o que falar, até que foi interrompida.

'O que é isto aqui?'

Sakura virou para onde Syaoran estava apontando e pulou de susto. Um enorme cachorro com pelo dourado e orelhas grandes estava sentado ao seu lado, com um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca.

'Como ele veio parar aqui dentro?'

'Xô, vira-lata, xô' – Syaoran começou a empurrar ele com a vassoura, mas a tentativa foi em vão, já que o cachorro não parecia disposto a se mover dali.

Neste mesmo instante Akane surgiu na sala e viu a bizarra cena. Syaoran empurrando o cachorro com a vassoura, e este, olhando com desprezo para Li.

'Syaoran, pare com isso. Ele salvou minha vida.'

Estas palavras foram suficientes para Li parar de tentar enxotar o cachorro e começar a bater com a vassoura na cabeça de Sakura.

'Como assim salvar sua vida?! O que que aconteceu? Anda logo, fala! O que que aconteceu?'

'Syaoran, deixa a menina falar.' – Essa foi a vez de Akane pegar a vassoura e dar uma vassourada bem mirada em Li.

Sakura agradeceu Akane e explicou tudo o que aconteceu, desde a hora que encontrou com cachorro até a hora que o homem tentou mata-la, e como ela escapou com vida.  
Quando terminou de falar nenhum dos dois esboçava reação.

'Ele deve ter te confundido com alguém...' – Falou Akane por fim.

'Deve, mas nem por isso precisava ter tentado me matar.'

'E cadê o Hiroshi numa hora dessas?'

'Tá trabalhando ainda, Yukito me mandou para casa.'

'Entendo...'

Os vinte minutos seguinte correram com Syaoran dado sermão em Sakura, Akane e no cachorro. Akane tentando acalmar Sakura, e Sakura tentando confortar o cachorro das vassouradas de Li.'

'...e por isso a partir de hoje você não sai mais sozinha e nem volta mais sozinha.' – Syaoran terminou de falar finalmente.

'Ok, todos estamos cansados, vamos descansar.'

'Mas, e ele?' – Sakura apontou para o grande cachorro agora deitado no colo dela.

'A pensão não aceita animais Sakura.'

'Viu? Vamos devolve-lo ao lar dele. A rua.' – disse Syaoran já abrindo a porta.

'Mas, nesta situação, se você puder cuidar dele, creio que será bom tê-lo por perto.'

'Isto quer dizer que?'

'Que ele pode morar com você e com Li, contanto que não cause problemas.'

'Sou contra. Quem paga o aluguel sou eu e...'

'Ótimo. Vou dar um banho nele.'

'... e sou eu que sou dono do quarto por enquanto...'

' E qual vai ser o nome dele, Sakura-chan?' – Tanto Akane quanto Sakura ignoravam completamente Syaoran.

'Hm... Vamos ver... Rex?'

'... e não quero cachorro nenhum sujando o lugar onde eu vou dormir...'

'Muito comum... Totó?'

'... e eu também não vou alimentar o vira-lata...'

'Muito comum também... já sei! Vai se chamar Kerberus!'

'... olha o tamanho do bicho! Imagina quando for fazer as necessidades?...'

'Ótimo! Kero-chan' – Akane foi acariciar a cabeça do cachorro, que abanou o rabo em sinal de aprovação.

'Acho que agora vou dormir'

'Eu também, amanha nós vemos coisas para o Kero-chan. Tenho comida de sobra aqui na pensão também. Boa noite Sakura-chan.' – Akane abraçou Sakura e deu um longo beijo em seu rosto. Estava se afeiçoando a garota e faria o que pudesse para vê-la feliz.

'Boa noite Akane.' – Sakura guiou Kero pelas escadas, deixando Syaoran falando sozinho na sala.

* * *

Syaoran demorou algum tempo para subir. Quando chegou lá Sakura já estava dormindo, e por isso ele não ascendeu nenhuma luz, apenas foi até sua cama e se deitou. Ou melhor, tentou, pois quando foi puxar a coberta encontrou um grande cachorro ocupando seu lugar, com as patas em seu travesseiro.  
Ia começar a gritar e fazer um escândalo, mas estava realmente cansado depois do mutirão de limpeza da Akane, então resolveu se acomodar no sofá no canto. Tentou dormir, mas ali era perto da janela, e estava realmente frio. Foi quando olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura estava ocupando apenas um lado da cama, então se deitou no outro.

'Obrigado, Kero sei lá o que...' – dizendo isso se aproximou de Sakura e dormiu sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela.

* * *

No dia seguinte ao incidente, Akane e Sakura ficaram se divertindo, arranjando um cesto pra o cachorro dormir, e depois também deram um banho nele.  
Após isto Sakura quis conhecer uma famosa praça que havia ali perto, porém ninguém deixou ela ir sozinha. Então foram Akane, Hiroshi, Sakura, Syaoran e Kero passear pela praça.

Quando chegaram, à noite, havia um coche parado na entrada da pensão. Akane foi até lá enquanto os outros entraram e se acomodaram perto da lareira.

'Eu quase consegui acertar o outro lado do lago' – Syaoran discutia com Hiroshi quem havia acertado a pedra mais longe. Uma brincadeira típica de quem ia até a praça. Onde havia um grande lago, e uma pequena estátua do outro lado, onde diziam que quem acertasse uma pedra teria seus desejos realizados.

'Eu também quase acertei...'

'Mais a minha foi mais longe.'

Neste exato momento, Akane entrou na sala trazendo uma carta na mão e a entregou para Syaoran.

'Ele disse que era urgente. Parece que estão tentando entregar desde ontem.'

Syaoran pegou o pequeno envelope e leu com calma, sua expressão mudou drasticamente ao chegar no final da carta.

'O que está escrito aí?' – Sakura perguntou vendo a cara de Syaoran.

'O Senhor Lee...'

'O que tem ele?'

'Morreu.'

Todos ficaram em silêncio, e até ouvir um barulho de algo batendo no chão. Sakura havia desmaiado.

* * *

**Continua  
**

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que finalmente consegui acelerar um pouco xD  
Este capítulo me parece bem confuso o-o mas... fazer o que x.x tá no começo ainda o/  
e o.o estou me apegando ao Hiroshi xD acho que o Syaoran vai virar segundo plano o/ (sai correndo x.x ) é brincadeira n.n mas que eu gosto dele, eu gosto xD

Obrigada novamente pelos reviews o/ adoro recebe-los n.n (e quem não gosta? XD)

**Saky-Li:** Nyaa obrigada xD  
Sim, sim o/ ele está tendo um papel importante o.o e como eu disse ali xD estou gostando cada vez mais dele n.n logo, acho que ele vai aparecer algumas vezes mais que o esperado xD  
Neste capitulo não teve muitas cenas fofas .-. mas prometo que nos próximos terão mais.

Kissus n.n

**Miss of Darkness: **Hi n.n td sim xD e ai?  
Não se preocupe com o tamanho do review XD eu adoro reviews, não importa o tamanho o/ e é bom saber o que cada pessoa gostou na fanfic n.n  
Adiantando um pouquinho xD eu pretendo deixar a Sakura-chan doente sim (malvada? i.i) mas, não vai chegar a ser trágico n.n por isso não se preocupe.  
A Kaho já ta se encaminhando para a fanfic, mas como eles vão viajar agora, ela vai demorar um pouquinho n.n mas logo ela ta ai xD  
Bom, acho que este capítulo não foi muito fofo, mas apareceu alguém para deixar mais humorada a história o/  
espero que tenha gostado n.n

Kissus

**Haste-Sama** (Tio Kong o/): Tioo Kong n.n we xD sim sim ;.; eu sei que coloquei coisa desnecessária xD (suka é especialista em fazer isso i.i)  
mas o/ este capítulo aqui non tem mta coisa desnecessária eu acho x.x ou espero que não tenha...  
e \o como agora minhas provas acabaram XD (sim, eu tive uma semana de inutilidades complementares) eu vo começar a ver a sua n.n e fazer o que você pediu.

Kissus o/

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:  
**Sakura e Syaoran viajam para a casa onde eles foram criados. Muitas revelações estão para acontecer o/ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou o/**

Waaa o/ primeiro dia de férias xD e já atualizei n.n  
É x.x eu sei que demorei bastante para atualizar, mas as provas e os trabalhos da faculdade quase me mataram. Eu tava ficando quase louca xD fiquei três dias editando um manual de identidade visual em frente ao computador... mas o/ agora ta bem tranqüilo n.n mas mesmo assim peço desculpas pela demora x.x

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/

* * *

**Capítulo anterior:**

No dia seguinte ao incidente, Akane e Sakura ficaram se divertindo, arranjando um cesto pra o cachorro dormir, e depois também deram um banho nele.  
Após isto Sakura quis conhecer uma famosa praça que havia ali perto, porém ninguém deixou ela ir sozinha. Então foram Akane, Hiroshi, Sakura, Syaoran e Kero passear pela praça.

Quando chegaram, à noite, havia um coche parado na entrada da pensão. Akane foi até lá enquanto os outros entraram e se acomodaram perto da lareira.

'Eu quase consegui acertar o outro lado do lago' – Syaoran discutia com Hiroshi quem havia acertado a pedra mais longe. Uma brincadeira típica de quem ia até a praça. Onde havia um grande lago, e uma pequena estátua do outro lado, onde diziam que quem acertasse uma pedra teria seus desejos realizados.

'Eu também quase acertei...'

'Mais a minha foi mais longe.'

Neste exato momento, Akane entrou na sala trazendo uma carta na mão e a entregou para Syaoran.

'Ele disse que era urgente. Parece que estão tentando entregar desde ontem.'

Syaoran pegou o pequeno envelope e leu com calma, sua expressão mudou drasticamente ao chegar no final da carta.

'O que está escrito aí?' – Sakura perguntou vendo a cara de Syaoran.

'O Senhor Lee...'

'O que tem ele?'

'Morreu.'

Todos ficaram em silêncio, e até ouvir um barulho de algo batendo no chão. Sakura havia desmaiado.

* * *

**Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo.**

* * *

A viagem até a estação durou apenas uma hora e vinte minutos, mas para Syaoran e Sakura pareceu uma eternidade.  
Assim que o coche parou, Syaoran pegou a garota no colo e foi seguido pelo senhor que os trouxera até ali, com apenas duas bagagens de mão.  
Esperaram até o trem parar e então Li virou para o senhor. 

'Desculpe por fazer o senhor se incomodar em trazer as bagagens até aqui.' – Tirou algumas moedas do bolso e estendeu-as. 'Aqui está o pagamento da viagem'.

' Não precisa, jovem. Aquela moça ruiva, que estava no lugar de onde vocês saíram, já deixou tudo acertado'. – Dizendo isso ele colocou as bagagens na porta do trem, acenou e foi embora.

"Akane..."

'Sakura, vou te deixar aqui, enquanto compro os bilhetes. Cuide das malas, ta?'

A garota apenas concordou e se apoiou no em uma das janelas do trem. Syaoran por sua vez saiu tão rápido que levou consigo três ou quatro pessoas que estavam no caminho entre ele e o lugar de comprar bilhetes.  
Quando finalmente chegou lá, ficou bufando no final da fila, o que fez com três pessoas o deixassem passar na frente, e de 3 em 3 segundos olhava para onde estava Sakura, para ver se estava tudo bem.

Acabou que, de uma fila quilométrica, ele voltou para o trem em apenas 5 minutos, pegou Sakura e embarcou.

* * *

'Vai demorar muito tempo?' – Sakura parecia uma criançinha perguntando se já estavam chegando. E ela havia feito esta mesma viagem poucos dias antes. 

'Só mais um pouco.' – Essa era a terceira vez que Syaoran respondia a mesma coisa. Fazia apenas 1 hora que eles haviam saído, e levaria um dia inteiro para chegar até a estação próxima à cidade que Lee morava.  
Quando pensou em Lee, segurou o peito com uma das mãos. Uma pontada o invadia cada vez que pensava nele, desde que recebera a notícia. Tentou parecer forte para Sakura, que desmaiou assim que soube. Mas, seus olhos sempre lacrimejavam ao pensar que o homem que cuidou dele por 8 anos havia morrido, e o pior, há 3 dias.

'Com licença?' – Uma voz invadiu a cabine, e só então Li percebeu que já era a hora do almoço. Pegou as refeições e deixou a de Sakura em um canto, uma vez que ela finalmente dormira, e não queria acordá-la por nada neste mundo.

Syaoran comeu com calma, e então passou a observar a paisagem, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da menina ao seu lado.

Desde que saíra de Tokyo percebeu que a paisagem ia mudando drasticamente. Primeiro, apareceram algumas vilazinhas, que beiravam a grande cidade. Mas agora, apenas árvores podiam ser vistas, e vez ou outra, uma casa perdida entre elas.

E, foi olhando estas árvores, que gostosas lembranças foram invadindo sua cabeça, e seus olhos começaram a pesar. Resistiu alguns minutos, mas em pouco tempo já tinha adormecido.

* * *

Um vento gelado seguido pelo barulho de chuva, foi a primeira coisa que sentiu ao despertar. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e percebeu que o lugar estava bastante escuro. As imagens se formaram pouco a pouco, e então conseguiu ver uma garota a sua frente, com a cara enfiada em uma pequena fresta da janela, por onde possivelmente entrou o vento gelado que lhe acordou. 

'Está frio... Sakura...'

A menina olhou assustada para onde veio o som, e só então percebeu que ele acordara.

'Me desculpe, acho que te acordei...'

'Por que abriu a janela? Está frio, e chovendo ainda...'

'É que estamos quase chegando, e o cheiro dessa região é realmente ótimo'. – Ela sorriu como uma criança, e então foi ao lado dele.

'Quanto tempo eu dormi?'

'Dormiu? Você desmaiou...'

'Como assim?'

'A gente saiu de lá logo de manhã, e agora já é de noite'.

'Nossa...' – Syaoran sentia seu corpo doer. Fazia tempo que não dormia tanto assim.

'Está com fome? A sua janta está ali no outro banco'.

'Na verdade eu to sim.' - Disse enquanto levantava e ia até o outro banco pegar a comida.

'Acho que vai estar mais gelada do que quando chegou, mas está boa até.'

'Prefiro a comida da Akane.' – Syaoran falava enquanto tentava mastigar um pedaço de algo realmente duro. 'Como você coseguiu comer isso?'

'Não reclame e coma, daqui a pouco chegaremos lá'.

Ao ouvir essas palavras algo revirou no estomago de Syaoran, havia esquecido temporariamente o porque que estavam viajando.

'Não consigo comer isso.' – Colocou a tigela de lado, fechou o casaco e revirou os cabelos como sempre fazia quando estava irritado com algo.

'Faltam apenas algumas horas, se quiser dormir mais...' - Sakura não terminou de falar, pois neste mesmo instante levou um tabefe na cabeça.

'Se eu dormir mais eu desintegro'.

'Ai... seu grosso'.

'E pare de reclamar. Logo chegaremos.'

'Quanto antes melhor.'

'Por que?'

'Assim me livro de você.' – Mal terminou de falar e se jogou no outro banco.

' Ora sua...' – Syaoran a seguiu, e então começou uma guerra de cócegas e tabefes, que só terminou quando ambos cansaram e dormiram. Inclusive Syaoran.

* * *

A manhã estava muito nublada, e a chuva que antes caia fraca, agora se transformara em uma tempestade, fazendo com que qualquer tentativa de enxergar mais além que três passos fosse algo impossível. 

'Nem parece que amanheceu... está tão escuro.' – Sakura se encolhia, tentando se proteger do vento gelado e das pesadas gotas que insistiam em vir em sua direção, mesmo embaixo da pequena estação.

'Nem me fale..' – Syaoran, por algum motivo, não estava com tanto frio, mas sim preocupado com a menina a sua frente. Algo lhe dizia que ela ficaria doente em breve.

'Olha Syaoran, acho que o coche chegou' – Ela virou sorrindo para ele. Por algum motivo ele sentia uma enorme vontade de abraça-la quando ela chamava-o pelo primeiro nome.

'É, chegou sim.' – Li forçou a vista e então conseguiu distinguir a silhueta de algo parado há poucos metros deles. 'Vamos rápido!'

Os dois correram, Li levando as bagagens, e Sakura segurando o manto sobre a cabeça para não se molhar tanto. A porta já se encontrava aberta, então ambos se jogaram para dentro e se acomodaram lá.  
Li agora sentia frio, e muito. Já Sakura não parava de tremer, e como esperado, começou a espirrar.

Syaoran abraçou-a, e retirou um casaco seco de sua bagagem, para cobri-la. 'Melhor?'

Ela acenou que sim, e então ele foi dar as coordenadas para chegarem até a mansão Lee.

* * *

Mal andaram 20 minutos e o coche parou. Syaoran largou Sakura, que estava acomodada em seus braços, e foi ver o que havia acontecido. 

'Já chegamos?' – Ele percebeu o olhar preocupado do homem.

'Olha, faltam uns 10 minutos ainda.'

'E por que estamos parados?'

'Não posso passar daqui. O coche vai atolar'

'Como assim?!' – Sakura que estava encolhida lá dentro, podia ouvir a alteração no tom de voz de Li.

'Olhe meu senhor, o lugar que você que ir, é cercado de mato por todos os lados. Choveu a noite toda e ainda continua chovendo. Tudo virou lama, está vendo?' – O homem apontou para o chão, onde as patas do cavalo estavam cobertas de terra molhada.

'E você quer que a gente faça o que?' – Li estava realmente perdendo a paciência.

'Vocês podem pagar outra viagem e voltar. Pernoitar em alguma estalagem perto da estação, ou então sair andando por esta trilha aqui e chegar lá em 10 minutos'.

Syaoran encarou-o por alguns segundos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, desalinhado-os ainda mais em sinal de aborrecimento, e só então foi até onde Sakura estava. 'Vamos ter que descer.'

'Vamos andando então?' – Sakura havia escutado toda a conversa e já estava se preparando para tomar a mesma decisão que Syaoran tomou. Eles não tinham dinheiro para pagar outra viagem, já que já teriam que pagar a de volta para a estação quando fossem voltar para Tokyo. E vieram contando em pernoitar de graça na Mansão Lee, assim, não possuíam dinheiro para a estalagem também.

'É o jeito.' – Syaoran pegou as bagagens em uma mão, e agradeceu intimamente por ter falado para Sakura não levar nada além do necessário. 'Vamos.'

Os dois desceram, e Li segurou a mão da menina, que não parava de tremer. 'Em no máximo dez minutos estaremos lá.' – Ele disse, segurando com mais força a mão dela, e tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

A estrada, que em um dia de sol era considerada belíssima por ser cercada de árvores por todos os cantos, e pedras marcando a trilha, em um dia de chuva era o pesadelo de qualquer um. A lama que formava era funda e escondia as pedras, bem como galhos e pedaços de coisas que jogavam por ali.

De um lado da estrada tinha um bosque bem cuidado, que era uma das paixões de Lee. Do outro uma mata fechada, onde Syaoran aprendeu artes marciais e o domínio dos elementos.  
Ele havia passado dias e mais dias ali. Lee era um mestre duro e sistemático. Mas, apenas com ele. Quando Lee ensinou a pequena Sakura a lutar, foi a pessoa mais paciente do mundo.

Syaoran devia muito a Lee, e ele melhor do que ninguém sabia disso.

Enquanto andavam, embora estivesse chovendo muito, o cheiro de terra molhada era perceptível, assim como os de algumas frutas que estavam no bosque. O cheiro doce misturado ao de terra e ao da própria chuva, trouxeram lembranças agradáveis, que pouco a pouco foram ocupando a visão de Li.

* * *

_Lee estava sentado como de costume embaixo da árvore mais alta. Em uma cadeira de palha, que sempre ficava ali. Um livro aberto no colo indicava o que ele fazia a maior parte do tempo. Os óculos caídos na metade do nariz, os olhos azuis profundos concentrados na leitura. Aquela era a cena mais comum das tardes ensolaradas. A exceção daquele dia era Syaoran, sentado no chão poucos metros a frente, apenas encarando o jovem senhor em sua habitual leitura. _

'_Syaoran, querido'. – Lee continuava com a cabeça abaixada, concentrado em seu livro. _

'_Eu, senhor'. – O jovenzinho de apenas 10 anos, com olhos cor de âmbar brilhantes, levantou assim que foi chamado. _

'_Pegue aquela fruta ali para mim'. – E apontou para a segunda arvore mais alta. Com tronco liso, impossível de ser escalada. _

_Syaoran parou em frente à árvore e ficou analisando-a por alguns minutos. Tentou escala-la, mas caiu em seguida. Procurou alguma coisa para jogar, mas não achou nada, nem uma pedra. _

_Ao escutar isso, Syaoran olhou novamente para a árvore, e percebeu que apenas os mais em cima estavam maduros, e poderiam ser retirados. _

_Lee apenas sorriu, e olhando para um fruto vermelho, concentrou-se, fechou os olhos, e uma leve corrente passou pelo galho, antes dele quebrar e o fruto cair em suas mãos._

'_E essa é a nossa lição de hoje'. – Disse enquanto oferecia um pedaço a Syaoran. 'Agora pode ir brincar com aquela garotinha, que está te esperando a tanto tempo'. – Lee apontou para uma jovenzinha parada do outro lado do bosque, de olhos verde esmeralda, que estava esperando pacientemente o termino da lição diária. _

_  
'Venha, Syaoran' – A jovenzinha balançou os pequenos braços na tentativa de chamar a atenção do garoto, e quando ele olhou, ela sorriu, como sempre. _

_Syaoran foi, sorrindo, ao encontro de Sakura. Mas, o que os dois não viram, foi um sorriso maior que o dos dois, escondido atrás de um livro, sobre uma cadeira de palha._

* * *

Um barulho de algo indo ao encontro do chão o tirou de seus devaneios. Demorou um pouco para se localizar, e então percebeu que já avistava a casa mais a frente, e algumas janelas estavam acesas. Mas, o que ele demorou para perceber foi que Sakura estava caída no chão, tremendo e coberta de lama.  
Syaoran abaixou e antes de ajuda-la a levantar, afastou os fios de cabelo da testa dela e confirmou o que tinha quase certeza. Estava ardendo em febre. 

'Venha...' – Li pegou-a cuidadosamente no colo, de maneira que as bagagens não ficassem batendo nela. 'Já estamos chegando'.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e eles estavam em frente a grande mansão Lee. Ela estava igual, grande, bem pintada, e com aquele ar de simplicidade habitual.  
Tentou livrar uma das mãos como pode, e então bateu na porta, uma, duas, três vezes, e então esperou alguma resposta.

Quando já estava pronto para arrebentar a porta, ouviu passos apressados, e então uma moça abriu apenas uma fresta da porta.

'O que querem?'

'Como assim o que querem? Viemos ver o túmulo do senhor Lee'.

'Está no final do jardim' – E sem abrir nem mais um pouco da porta ela apontou para um canto escuro.

'Você realmente acha que nós vamos lá a esta hora?'

'Não tenho permissão para deixar vocês entrarem.'

'COMO ASSIM? PERMISSÃO DE QUEM?' - E esse era o fim da pouca paciência que Syaoran conseguira guardar. Estava frio, chovendo, tinha uma garota ardendo em febre no seu colo e aquela mulher, que ele nem sabia quem era não o deixava entrar.

Se demorasse mais alguns segundos, Li colocaria aquela porta abaixo, e isso só não aconteceu, por que uma cara conhecida apareceu na porta e a abriu imediatamente.

'Senhor Li! Senhorita Sakura!' – A mulher que acabara de chegar empurrou a outra para o lado e deu espaço para que os recém-chegados pudessem entrar. 'Não estava esperando que viessem hoje'.

'Mas mesmo assim precisa-se de um pouco de hospitalidade, não é?'

'Perdoe ela, ela é nova, veio junto com o senhor Edward da Inglaterra, e não sabe os costumes da casa ainda. Chegaram há dois dias'.

'Senhor Edward? Até onde eu sei essa casa era de Lee. Bom, mas me ajude aqui Kaoru'.

A mulher se aproximou, e assim como Syaoran, colocou a mão na testa de Sakura.

'Como de costume... Qualquer chuvinha e ela já fica doente. Sugeriria comerem antes, mas acho que um banho seria melhor, uma vez que você está encharcado e ela cheia de lama.'

'Deixe-me com ela, fiz isso várias vezes. Enquanto isso vá tomar um banho o senhor também. Já sabe onde é o quarto.'

Quando a mulher estava virando o corredor, Syaoran a chamou novamente.

'Sim, senhor?'

'Obrigado. Estava com saudades' – Ele sorriu timidamente.

'Eu também jovem Syaoran'.

Dizendo isso, Kaoru levou Sakura para cima, e Syaoran ficou parado ali por algum tempo, observando a casa. Nada mudara, nenhum móvel, nenhum retrato, nada.

"Há quanto tempo..."

Ele queria passar mais tempo ali, porém seu corpo estava congelando, e o cheiro que invadia a sala indicava que logo a comida estaria pronta, e seu estômago há muito estava revirando, pedindo por algo comestível.

'Acho que era por aqui...' – Embora ficasse na dúvida, seus pés sabiam direitinho para onde ir. Terceira porta, segundo andar. Era ali.

Antes de tocar a maçaneta um frio lhe percorreu a espinha, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta. No fundo sentia que nada mudou, há tantos anos saíra dali. E mesmo assim considerava a mansão Lee sua casa, ao contrario da outra mansão Li, na China, onde o obrigaram a ficar.

A primeira impressão que teve foi a de que não era aquele o lugar certo, mas quando sua vista se acostumou ele percebeu que Lee preservara seu quarto em todos os aspectos. Todos mesmo.  
Ao abrir o armário, encontrou algumas roupas suas que não tivera tempo de levar embora, e alguns brinquedos também.  
Não havia pó em parte alguma, e apenas o cheiro de ambiente fechado indicava que ninguém dormia ali há algum tempo.

'Meu pai preservou bem este lugar, não é?' - uma voz ecoou dentro do quarto, o que fez com que Li virasse assustado para a porta, até então esquecida.

'Quem é você?'

'Desculpe a indelicadeza'. – O homem falava enquanto entrava no quarto e se aproximava de Syaoran. 'Me chamo Edward, Edward London Holdsworth. Sou filho de Lee.'

A primeira impressão que Syaoran teve é que aquele homem a sua frente seria algum impostor atrás do dinheiro de Lee, mas sua aparência era de fato muito semelhante a de Hiiragizawa. Os cabelos tinham a mesma tonalidade de preto, eram lisos e iam até o final do pescoço, mas ele também possuía uma franja que se acomodava ao lado dos olhos. A estatura era alta e ele não era dotado de músculos, assim como Lee. A única diferença entre os dois era a cor do olho. Lee possuía olhos azuis profundos, já o homem a sua frente tinha olhos verdes, bonitos, mas sem qualquer brilho.

'Você deve ser Syaoran, Syaoran Li. Um dos filhos adotados do meu pai.' – ele estendeu a mão, e demorou para ter uma resposta. Syaoran ainda estava processando a informação.

'Como você pode ser filho dele?'

'É uma longa história, que terei prazer em contar, mas prefiro estar na presença da outra filha de meu pai, Sakura, se não me engano.'

'Por mim tudo bem... '

'Ótimo, então vá tomar um banho. Assim que terminar mandarei servir o jantar.'

Após terminar de falar, Edward saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Sempre quisera conhecer os filhos daquele que moraram com seu pai enquanto ele estava vivo. O garoto era bonito e jovem. Esperava o mesmo da garota, uma vez que teria que colocar seus planos em ação.

* * *

Banho tomado e roupa trocada. Agora só faltava comer, para se sentir bem novamente.  
Ao sair do quarto pôde sentir o cheiro de comida, agora mais forte, como que o chamando para baixo para comer. Porém, antes de descer, Li parou na primeira porta do corredor, e abriu uma fresta, para ver se tinha alguém dentro daquele quarto, o quarto de Sakura. 

Alguns segundo se passaram, e a indecisão foi substituída pela fome, então decidiu abrir logo a porta para poder descer e comer.  
O quarto estava escuro, e apenas uma vela ao lado da cama estava acesa. Alguém estava deitado na cama, coberto por várias cobertas. Ele já vira aquela cena antes, e um sorriso foi surgindo aos poucos em seu rosto. Sabia quem era.

'Está melhor?' – Ele arriscou baixinho, para ver se ela estava acordada, e teve como resposta algo se mexendo embaixo da pilha de cobertores.

Li se aproximou mais, até conseguir enxergar a ponta da cabeça da menina, e achou melhor afastar um pouco os cobertores. Empurrou-os na altura do peito e pode sentir uma longa respiração.

'Aaaah, ela queria me matar? Eu não sou mais criança. Quase morri sufocada nisso quando acordei'.

'Ninguém mandou ficar doente' – Syaoran não conseguia conter as gargalhadas ao ver Sakura vermelha e bufando ao seu lado.

'Estou com fome, pode me ajudar?' – Ela apontou para um prato deixado ao lado da vela, com algo que lembrava uma sopa grossa.

'Não quer que eu de na boca né?' - Li debochou e retirou o prato de cima da mesinha.

'Não mesmo, quero que me ajude a me arrumar, para poder pelo menos comer.'

Li recolocou o prato e afastou mais os cobertores, deixando Sakura sentada, apoiada em um travesseiro anormalmente grande.  
Mas, não foi o travesseiro que chamou sua atenção ao arrumar Sakura, e sim as roupas que ela estava. Estava apenas de camisola, uma camisola bem fina e delicada, com flores bordadas, deixando a mostra pequena parte de seu corpo bem formado.

"Desde quando ela era tão atraente?" – Li ficou olhando sem perceber que Sakura o encarava.

'Foi o Lee quem mandou fazer para mim. Bonita não?'

'Está frio demais para usar isso. Agora entendi porque te entupiram de cobertor.'

'Ora como reclama. Ainda bem que não é casado comigo. Ande logo... Me de este prato'

Syaoran sentou-se ao lado dela enquanto observava Sakura comer.

'Tava com fome hein? Vê se deixa o prato'

A resposta a essa provocação não veio da boca de Sakura, e sim da mão. Uma colher acertou em cheio a testa de Li.

'Desde quando sua mira é tão boa?' – Ele disse massageando a testa.

'Não sei, acho que sempre foi melhor que a sua.'

'Ora sua...'

'Pronto, terminei, agora me cubra de novo, fazendo favor'.

Li pegou o prato da mão dela, depositou-o na mesinha e puxou os cobertores até alcançar a cabeceira da cama, e ficou segurando até ela parar de espernear a gritar.

'Tá achando que eu sou o que?' – Disse ao soltar e deixá-la respirar.

Sakura sentou novamente, dessa vez mais rápido que da outra e mais para frente também, ficando cara a cara com Syaoran.

'Você... quase me matou...'

'Vaso ruim não quebra.'

Ela ia responder, mas estava ocupada recuperando o fôlego, enquanto Syaoran a observava. Ela estava mais atraente que o normal, seus cabelos estavam soltos, e a camisola fazia com que ela realmente parecesse adulta. A boca entreaberta e a respiração pausada o deixaram com vontade de se aproximar mais dela, de tocar seu rosto, sua pele.

'Nunca mais faça isso...' – Ela disse mais calma e mais perto de Syaoran.

'Fazer o que?'

'Tentar me ma...' – Ela não pode terminar de falar, já que seus lábios foram tapados pelos de Syaoran.

A princípio ela se assustou, e teve vontade de se afastar, mas ele deslizou as mãos pelos seus ombros e a segurou, impedindo que ela fosse para longe dele.

Os lábios dele eram macios e, talvez pelo fato dela estar doente, ou não, eles estavam apenas parados delicadamente sobre os dela, como da primeira vez que ele fizera a mesma coisa, anos atrás.

Isso lhe deu segurança para se aproximar dele, e o fez deslizando suas mãos pelo pescoço dele, até a cintura, o que fez com que ele se arrepiasse e a segurasse mais forte.

Eles continuaram assim por mais alguns segundos, e se ele tinha a intenção de aprofundar aquele beijo, ninguém ficou sabendo, pois batidas na porta foram ouvidas, e fizeram os dois pular, um para cada lado.

'Pode.. pode entrar' – Sakura falou enquanto puxava ela mesma as cobertas para se cobrir.

Syaoran ficou virado para a janela. Enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus próprios lábios, estava pensando no que acabara de fazer. Ela era quase sua irmã, nunca deveria ter feito aquilo. Como a situação entre os dois iria ficar?

'Syaoran estava demorando para descer, fui até o quarto dele e não o achei. Então pensei que ele poderia ter passado aqui para ver como você estava, e pelo visto acertei.'

'Ah, sim, ele está aqui. Mas, quem é o senhor?'

'Desculpe, ainda não tive oportunidade de me apresentar. Sou Edward, filho de Lee.'

Sakura fez a mesma cara de duvida que Li fez quando escutou a palavra filho. Edward, porém não reparou na expressão dela, e sim em como ela era linda. Das várias mulheres que conhecera, nenhuma chagava perto da beleza dela. Era algo inocente, ele não sabia explicar. Mas, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, conquista-la não seria nenhum sacrifício, e ter ela como mulher seria incrível.

Teria que agradecer seu "pai" depois, por ter armado um plano assim.

'Bem, sua janta está lá na sala Li. É melhor descer logo antes que esfrie.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça e saiu sem olhar para Sakura. Ao fechar a porta, olhou mais uma vez para Edward e pensou se ele não iria sair dali.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

**N/A: **Nova fase da fic xD novos personagens, mas por enquanto sem Akane e Hiroshi ;-; e sem Kero x.x (gosta de escrever sobre eles)  
Bom xD acho que é isso n.n 

**We o/ momento review:**

**D-chan69:** Obrigada n.n  
Na verdade ainda tem vários pontos que preciso esclarece x.x mas vo fazendo isto aos poucos o/ para a história ir desenrolando xD  
Quanto ao parentesco do Hiroshi e do Yukito o/ este vai demorar um pouquinho xD mas o resto acho que vem logo n.n  
Acho que é isso n-n

Kissus o/

**vivx:** muuuito obrigada n.n

**MeRRy-aNNe: **Nya nya xD essas tentativas de assassinatos estão me dando bastante dor de cabeça xD mas nesse caso o/ é a mesma pessoa sim. Eu acabei complicando bastante quando escrevi a storyline da fic XD com relação a vilão e td mais o/ mas no fim sempre se resolve.  
E mto mto obrigada pela review xD e eu sempre acabo demorando um poquinho x.x

**Emy Souma: **Nya xD obrigada. Se vai rolar algo com o Hiro-kun e a Sakura o/ só vamos saber quando ela voltar pra Tokyo xD até lá o rolo é com o Syaoran.  
E x.x o senhor Lee morreu, mas pode deixar que ele vai aparecer e mto na fic ainda o/

**Saky-Li:** Hah o/ sem problemas qnt a demora xD (acho que eu sou a pessoa que menos posso reclamar com questão a demora x.x)  
Aquele homem é o mesmo que tentou matar o Syaoran no começo do capítulo ;-; mas ninguém falou sobre este atentado xD  
Nyo .-. agora que eu coloquei o Kero na história, ele já ficou um capítulo inteiro sem aparecer x.x e acho que vai ficar mais um, pelo jeito...

Mas o/ logo ele volta n.n

Kissus n-n

**Mikarim:** Nyo n.n que bom que a idéia do Kero com cachorro foi aprovada. Eu estava em dúvida se deixava ele como cachorro ou gato x.x mas eu gosto mais de cachorro xD  
n.n mto obrigada pelo review o/

**Duda:** Wuah x.x desculpe a demora... esse daqui demoro mesmo. Masa gora que to de férias os outros vem mais rápido o/  
fico feliz que esteja gostando n.n espero que continue lendo xD

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: **Edward entra em ação xD 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou o/**

Bom xD algumas novidades n.n fiz uma "programação" para a fic, assim vai ficar mais fácil de escrever os próximos capítulos. Por isso, pretendo escreve-los mais rápido também. Acho que vai ser quinzenal. E xD para provar isso, deixei meu orkut ali no perfil n.n quem quiser adicionar, sinta-se a vontade. E, sintam-se a vontade para cobrar atualizações, comentar a fic, dar idéias e tudo mais.

Acho que por enquanto é só o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/

* * *

**Capítulo anterior:**

Eles continuaram assim por mais alguns segundos, e se ele tinha a intenção de aprofundar aquele beijo, ninguém ficou sabendo, pois batidas na porta foram ouvidas, e fizeram os dois pular, um para cada lado.

'Pode.. pode entrar' – Sakura falou enquanto puxava ela mesma as cobertas para se cobrir.

Syaoran ficou virado para a janela. Enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus próprios lábios, estava pensando no que acabara de fazer. Ela era quase sua irmã, nunca deveria ter feito aquilo. Como a situação entre os dois iria ficar?

'Syaoran estava demorando para descer, fui até o quarto dele e não o achei. Então pensei que ele poderia ter passado aqui para ver como você estava, e pelo visto acertei.'

'Ah, sim, ele está aqui. Mas, quem é o senhor?'

'Desculpe, ainda não tive oportunidade de me apresentar. Sou Edward, filho de Lee.'

Sakura fez a mesma cara de duvida que Li fez quando escutou a palavra filho. Edward, porém não reparou na expressão dela, e sim em como ela era linda. Das várias mulheres que conhecera, nenhuma chagava perto da beleza dela. Era algo inocente, ele não sabia explicar. Mas, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, conquista-la não seria nenhum sacrifício, e ter ela como mulher seria incrível.

Teria que agradecer seu "pai" depois, por ter armado um plano assim.

'Bem, sua janta está lá na sala Li. É melhor descer logo antes que esfrie.'

Syaoran concordou com a cabeça e saiu sem olhar para Sakura. Ao fechar a porta, olhou mais uma vez para Edward e pensou se ele não iria sair dali.

* * *

**Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo.**

* * *

Syaoran desceu as escadas calmamente. A cada degrau ia mais devagar, na intenção de ver Edward saindo do quarto de Sakura. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Assim que virou o corredor e perdeu de vista o andar de cima, apressou o passo, com a intenção de chegar mais rápido ao prato de comida que lhe esperava. Seu estômago revirava a cada passo, aprovando a decisão.

'Já estava achando que não vinha' – Kaoru, a mulher que havia deixado eles entrarem na casa, sempre esboçava um sorriso carinhoso ao ver os dois.

'Com a fome que estou? Só não cheguei mais rápido por educação'

A mulher sorriu e então colocou o prato de Syaoran na mesa. Este sentou, e sem qualquer cerimônia começou a comer. Assim que colocou a primeira colherada na boca, sentiu um gosto que não sentia há muito tempo, afinal, fora criado com a comida daquela mulher.

Kaoru mudara-se para a mansão um ano depois que Syaoran chegara. Desde o começo sempre se mostrou atenciosa e dedicada. Possuía feição calma, seu cabelo já com vários fios grisalhos era amarrado em um coque um pouco acima do pescoço, e os olhos eram castanhos e contrastavam bem com a pele clara e o cabelo castanho e branco. Li não sabia ao certo quantos anos ela tinha, mas devia chegar aos 60 sem dificuldade.

'Está bom?' – Li foi tirado de seus devaneios.

'Ótimo, como sempre' – Ele sorriu, e então lembrou-se de uma cosia que deveria perguntar para ela agora que estavam sozinhos. – 'Kaoru, quando esse Edward chegou aqui?'

Kaoru parou o que estava fazendo, e então se aproximou de Syaoran, tentando falar o mais baixo possível.

'Ele chegou há três dias, no dia seguinte a morte de Lee'

'E quem é ele?' – Syaoran diminuiu o tom da voz, afim de que só eles dois pudessem escutar a conversa.

'Ele já se apresentou. Ele é o filho de Lee'

'Como ele pode ser o filho de Lee, se nunca vi ele uma vez na vida?!' – Li começou a elevar a voz, mas se conteve assim que Kaoru colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca.

'Ele só esteve aqui uma vez antes, mas discutiu com seu pai. Isso foi há mais ou menos cinco anos.'

'Mas Sakura não o conhecia. E ela ainda morava aqui'.

'Ela estava muito doente na época, e ele só passou um dia aqui, nem dormir dormiu. Não sei o motivo pelo qual discutiram, mas ele foi embora muito aborrecido'.

Syaoran ainda gostaria de fazer muitas perguntas, mas teve que se calar assim que a moça que havia aberto a porta para ele entrou na sala de jantar e chamou Kaoru.

Após isso, terminou o jantar em silêncio, escutando apenas o barulho que as pesadas gotas de chuva faziam quando batiam contra o vidro da janela.

Tinha muitas perguntas para fazer, mas sabia que só no dia seguinte teria as respostas, ou pelo menos o que deveriam ser as respostas.

* * *

Sakura continuou coberta e encarando o teto, desde que Edward entrara. Não gostava da presença de uma pessoa desconhecida em seu quarto, ainda mais quando estava debilitada.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou ali, enquanto Edward analisava ela, e Sakura se questionava o por quê dele não ter ido embora ainda.

'Então se sente melhor?' – A primeira pergunta quebrou o silêncio, mas não a situação desconfortável.

'Creio que sim' – Sakura respondeu enquanto abaixava um pouco as cobertas na tentativa de sentar novamente na cama. – 'Um pouco de descanso, comida e cobertor, foi o que sempre me curou'

Edward sentou na beirada da cama próximo a ela, enquanto Sakura falava.

'E a comida estava boa?'

Sakura percebeu que ele não estava ali para conversar, e sim para ser simpático e tentar algum tipo de aproximação.

'Ótima, como sempre. Kaoru cozinha muito bem' – Ela sorriu.

'Estou aqui há apenas três dias, e pude perceber isso claramente' – Ele também sorria, mas alguma coisa em seu olhar dizia o contrário. – 'Então Sakura, posso lhe chamar assim não?'

Sakura concordou, e então ele continuou:

'Você e o Syaoran foram criados pelo meu pai, certamente agem com irmãos, não?'

Edward havia tocado em um ponto delicado. Desde os treze anos, Sakura não via mais Syaoran como um irmão, quando o reencontrou fora tratada como uma. E agora, depois do que havia acontecido, não sabia o que pensar.

'Acho que sim' – Ela respondeu simplesmente, tentando entender o interesse daquela pergunta.

'Ótimo. Fico feliz. Sabe, eu também amava muito meu pai. Acho que vamos nos dar bem'

'Espero que sim. Agora, estou um pouco cansada, se não se importa'. – Sakura pegou a tigela vazia e estendeu para Edward. – 'Será que poderia leva-la até a cozinha para mim?'

'Certamente' – Ele sorriu contrariado e então segurou-a por baixo da mão de Sakura, e antes de pega-la para si, pressionou sua mão sobre a dela e segurou-a por alguns segundos, até levantar-se e ir em direção a porta sem dizer nada.

Sakura apenas apagou a luz e se cobriu novamente. Não sabia o que ele estava querendo, mas com toda certeza, ele não era uma má pessoa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte a chuva havia parado, porém o céu continuava nublado, e um vento frio e cortante fazia com que, apenas com pesados casacos fosse possível sair de casa.

Sakura acordou cedo, tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu correndo, devido ao frio. Estava melhor e muito. Uma boa noite de sono havia trazido a velha Sakura de volta, e a febre havia sumido.

Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu até a cozinha, esperando que o café já estivesse pronto. Mas, antes mesmo de chegar até a escada, o barulho de uma porta fechando atrás de si fez com que seu coração parasse por um segundo, e a imagem que surgiu em seguida trouxe lembranças da noite anterior.

Syaoran vinha caminhando, ainda fechando o casaco, em direção a ela. A princípio pareceu não perceber a presença da garota, mas uma olhada rápida foi suficiente para ele parar e começar a encará-la.

Um silêncio mais incomodo que o de ontem instalou-se sobre os dois. Nenhum deles parecia saber o que fazer, quando Syaoran aproximou-se de Sakura e beijou-lhe a testa.

'Bom dia Sakura' – ele falou e logo depois seguiu para a cozinha, deixando a garota parada em frente a escada sem entender nada.

Sakura desceu as escadas lentamente. Ele havia feito isso de novo, e a trataria novamente como uma irmã. Já havia passado por isso uma vez, e isso era realmente doloroso. Ela não sabia se esse sentimento que nutria por ele era apenas gratidão por ele ter ficado e cuidado dela por tanto tempo, ou se era algo mais.

Chegando na cozinha cumprimentou todos e sentou-se, afastando de si aqueles pensamentos. Afinal, não adiantava pensar, uma vez que ele não dera brecha novamente para ela descobrir o que sentia. Talvez nem ele soubesse.

'Bom dia, querida Sakura' – Edward levantou-se e beijou a mão dela, enquanto providenciava seu café. - 'Dormiu bem?'

Sakura concordou e então começou a comer silenciosamente, sem encarar nada além do prato a sua frente.

Syaoran por sua vez olhava de canto para Edward. Ele não sabia o que acontecera no quarto depois que ele saíra de lá ontem. Só sabia que ele havia demorado e muito para sair de lá, e hoje estava cheio de intimidades para cima de Sakura.

'Como prometi ontem' – Edward começou a falar, enquanto Sakura e Li ainda tomavam café. – 'Vou esclarecer as dúvidas de vocês. Preferi fazer isso em uma hora que ambos estivessem presentes, para evitar repetições.'

Os outros dois presentes apenas encaram este, e ele continuou falando:

'Sou Edward London Holdsworth, filho de Lee. Tenho 25 anos e voltei da Inglaterra há quatro dias. Lugar onde sempre morei'.

'Por que não possui o sobrenome de Lee?' – Sakura começou perguntando, surpreendendo até Syaoran, que neste momento se encontrava "processando dados".

'Porque após Lee me deixar na Inglaterra, ainda pequeno, para vir para cá, minha mãe se casou novamente'

'Por que ele te deixou lá sendo que sempre quis ter filhos?'

'Digamos que ele na época era inconstante demais para ter um filho. Só depois que viu que minha mãe já estava com outro homem, que acabou adotando vocês, com medo de morrer na solidão, creio eu'

Essa ultima frase afetou ambos, que agora pareciam com mais vontade de perguntar até descobrir algo que não batesse naquela história.

'Por que só veio para cá agora?'

'Eu tentei vir antes, para conhecer meu pai e me reconciliar. Mas ele se mostrou sem vontade. Então fui embora para a Inglaterra. E, há um mês atrás, recebo uma carta dele pedindo para que eu voltasse. Vim assim que pude, mas cheguei um dia depois de sua morte.'

'E por que ainda está aqui? Creio que tem negócios a resolver na Inglaterra'.

'Certamente, querida Sakura, mas não posso deixar tudo que herdei apodrecer aqui. Resolvi então mudar para o Japão.'

'Tudo que herdou?'

'Sim, Lee não deixou testamento algum. E como sou o único filho dele, acabei herdando tudo, até esta mansão.'

'Entendo...'

'Mas, como sei que foram criados por ele, estou disposto a lhes dar uma parcela desta herança. Sei que a jovem Sakura saiu daqui há alguns dias apenas, e com certeza não deve ter como se sustentar...'

'Podemos viver do meu salário' – Interrompeu Syaoran, que já havia perdido a paciência com as explicações dele.

'Sei que não ganha muito, Kaoru comentou comigo'

'Ganho o suficiente, obrigado'

Dizendo isso, Li se levantou e foi até Sakura.

'Vamos ver o túmulo? Temos que voltar ainda hoje'

'Vocês podem ficar aqui quanto tempo quiserem' – Edward tentou consertar a situação.

'Tenho um trabalho a manter, e Sakura também'.

Sem dizer mais nada, os três seguiram para o jardim.

* * *

Mesmo tendo chovido a noite inteira, a grama estava apenas molhada, mas não chegava a formar lama no jardim. 

Grandes árvores estavam espalhadas por ali, mas em pouca quantidade, o que deixava a área bem iluminada em um dia de sol. A grama, sempre bem cortada, possuía pouquíssimas falhas, fazendo com que se tivesse a impressão de estar andando sobre um tapete.

'Está tão frio' – Sakura se encolhia cada vez mais, tentado se aquecer.

'Está sim, mas já estamos chegando' – Syaoran estava com uma mão apoiada na testa, enquanto procurava sinais do que estavam procurando.

'É mais a frente' – Edward, que estava um pouco afastado, já sabia bem o caminho, mas mesmo assim preferia não ficar muito perto de Li.

Continuaram andando por mais uns quinze minutos, até avistarem um pequeno lago a esquerda, e a direita um pouco mais distante, com um aperto no coração, o túmulo de Lee.

Syaoran foi o primeiro, seguido de Sakura. Edward preferiu manter uma certa distância.

Não se passaram dez segundos e o silêncio foi quebrado por soluços de Sakura, que escorregou até o chão, ajoelhada diante do túmulo. Ela tentava cobrir o rosto, mas as lágrimas escorriam e pingavam, uma a uma sobre a lápide.  
Suas mãos estavam fechadas de uma maneira tão agressiva, que as unhas marcaram a pele a ponto de deixar dolorido. Mas, naquela hora apenas a dor da perda era perceptível. Seu rosto estava encharcado, e seus cabelos soltos alcançavam o gramado e davam uma aparência mais desesperadora para ela.

Syaoran tentava ser mais forte, mas do mesmo jeito não conseguiu conter o choro, baixo e discreto.

Ajoelhou-se do lado de Sakura e a abraçou, enquanto esta passava a mão sobre a pedra fria, onde o nome Lee Hiiragizawa se encontrava.

'Por que? Por que, Syaoran?' – As palavras saiam em meios aos soluços e então ela se encolheu, na tentativa de se proteger da própria dor, recebendo um abraço mais forte de Li.

Até aquele momento, ambos tentaram ao máximo evitar pensar no por que estavam ali, e quando chegaram, esperavam que a qualquer momento Lee aparecesse. Porém, quando finalmente viram o túmulo, os dois foram puxados para a realidade. Lee estava morto.

A cena durou muito tempo, não se sabe quanto, mas Sakura e Syaoran ficaram ali abaixados, enquanto mais ao fundo, Edward observava a cena, sem qualquer expressão no rosto, seus olhos apenas mais brilhantes, indicando que possivelmente uma lágrima cairia dali. Ao redor deles, um vasto gramado, algumas árvores e um lago. E lá no fundo, bem no fundo, muito longe dali, olhos azuis escuros profundos os observavam, com uma expressão triste.

* * *

Com as coisas arrumadas, todos estavam acomodados na sala de estar, esperando a chegada de um coche para levar Sakura e Li para a estação. 

'Tem certeza que não querem passar mais nenhum dia aqui? Não será incomodo nenhum.' – Edward insistiu.

'Não, obrigado, temos empregos e já estamos abusando da boa vontade de nosso chefe'.

'Entendo...' - Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se estivesse formulando o melhor jeito de dizer o que queria. – 'Sabe...' – Começou. – 'Estava pensando. Sakura saiu daqui a pouco tempo certo?'

'U-hum' – Essa foi a vez de Sakura se pronunciar.

'Então, não deve estar acostumada a morar em um lugar pequeno. E nem a trabalhar.'

Nenhum dos dois entendiam onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

'Gostaria que ela morasse aqui comigo. Tenho muitos quartos vagos, e um que por sinal já era dela. Creio que Lee apreciaria muito isso.'

Tanto Sakura quando Syaoran não esperavam aquilo. Por este motivo ficaram em profundo silêncio, processando a informação. Sakura não tinha pensado em voltar a morar ali, e no fundo não queria. Estava gostando da cidade, de Akane e Hiroshi, sentia falta de Kero, embora só tenha convivido com ele apenas algumas horas, e o melhor, estava perto de Syaoran.

'Acho que, terei que negar seu convite. Mas agradeço mesmo'.

'Tem certeza? Creio que Li terá uma opinião diferente a respeito.'

'Sakura já é grande o suficiente para saber o que quer da vida. Se ela prefere ir embora, acho que está fazendo a coisa certa'. – Li dizia essas palavras com extrema naturalidade, mas no fundo, agradecia por ela ter tomado essa decisão. Não queria se afastar dela por nada nesse mundo. Não novamente.

'Vocês têm certeza disto?'

Antes que pudessem responder, foram interrompidos por Kaoru, que anunciava a chegada do coche.

'Está na hora de irmos então'. – Li levantou rapidamente, pegou as bagagens e estendeu a mão para Edward, que apertou rapidamente e se afastou.

Sakura fez o mesmo que Li, recebendo um demorado beijo na mão de Edward, que não deixou de ser notado, e um abraço carinhoso de Kaoru.

'Até qualquer dia' – Syaoran saiu da casa, entrou no veiculo, e deu uma ultima olhada para a mansão, antes de dar as coordenadas para o motorista.

'Até logo, querida Sakura' – Estas foram as ultimas palavras de Edward, antes dele virar as costas e subir as escadas.

* * *

A volta de trem trouxe novamente as lembranças do beijo da noite anterior. Mas parece que apenas Sakura se incomodava com isso, uma vez que Syaoran continuava com o nariz colado na janela, como se ela fosse a única coisa que lhe desse atenção ali. 

Cansada de esperar alguma reação dele, Sakura deitou no banco e começou a encarar o teto. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido, e não fazia idéia de como seria dali pra frente. Isso e tantas outras coisas estavam perturbando sua mente, mas o tempo todo que chorou começou a pesar, e o cansaço a invadi-la. Queria chegar logo na pensão, ver Akane, Hiroshi e Kero.

E foi pensando nisso, que seus olhos começaram a pesar, e então apenas fechou-os e virou-se no banco.

'Sakura...'

Li finalmente parara de conversar com a janela e resolvera prestar atenção a sua volta. Sakura estava dormindo no banco ao lado. Sua expressão era calma perto de hoje a tarde.

Resolveu, em silêncio, se aproximar, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela. Retirou algumas mechas que insistiam em cair em seu rosto e a cobriu com um casaco. Esta, ao se sentir aquecida, se encolheu mais, ficando mais próxima de Syaoran.

'Eu não sei o que fazer...' – Syaoran sussurrou, e então com contornou o rosto da menina a sua frente, começando pelos olhos, descendo para a bochecha, e parando nos lábios, onde os fitou demoradamente.

'Como eu queria que fosse tudo mais fácil...' – Novamente um sussurro. – 'Não tenho certeza do que eu quero, mas sei que não quero que você fique longe de mim mais uma vez'.

Syaoran calou-se então, e como se tivesse tomado uma decisão naquele momento, aproximou-se de Sakura. A respiração pausada dela podia ser sentida, e os lábios entreabertos o chamavam. Ele queria aquilo, queria com toda certeza. Só não sabia como faria para ter isso para sempre. Com certeza uma hora acabaria, mas estava disposto a arriscar.

E foi com esta decisão, que mais uma vez Syaoran tocou delicadamente os lábios de Sakura, e para sua surpresa, foi correspondido. Dessa vez não seria interrompido. Antes que algo pudesse separar eles, Li passou uma mão por trás do pescoço de Sakura, que ainda estava deitada, e apertou seus lábios com mais força. Sakura entreabriu mais os lábios e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo. Syaoran aproveitou o momento para aprofundar aquele beijo. Trouxe a cabeça dela mais perto da sua com a mão que estava no pescoço, e então em um ato não esperado, colou com mais força seus lábios ao dela, e começou a explorar a boca de Sakura, delicadamente, cada canto, como se estivesse experimentando uma sensação nova. Não que nunca tivesse beijado ninguém, mas Sakura era diferente, sempre esperara por aquele momento e agora via como valeu a pena, cada segundo.

Sakura, também esperou muito tempo por isso, e como nunca havia beijado ninguém desse jeito antes, e a única pessoa que havia beijado até hoje era Syaoran, tentou acompanhar como pôde, sentindo que a cada momento aquele beijo significava mais, a cada momento ficava mais inusitado.

Quando Li percebeu que Sakura estava ficando sem ar, ele parou, deu um leve beijo para terminar e depois de algum tempo abriu os olhos, se deparando com grandes esmeraldas cheias de brilho a observa-lo.

'Não era para estar dormindo?' – Ele falou recuperando o ar.

Sakura apenas deu um sorriso e o encarou.

'Te amo' – Essas palavras fizeram com que Sakura prendesse a respiração por um momento. Ele finalmente estaria se declarando?

'Eu também te amo, Syaoran' – A resposta gerou um largo sorriso no rosto do homem a sua frente.

Após esta cena, eles voltaram a sentar em seus respectivos bancos, um encarando o outro. Syaoran tinha certeza do que fizera, e faria o possível e o impossível para ficar junto dela. Mas sabia muito bem que não seria nada fácil isso acontecer.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Ê ê n.n eles vão voltar xD Hiroshi, Akane e Kero de volta o/  
Como eu disse lá em cima, pretendo fazer dessa fic, uma fic quinzenal. Mas, eu realmente vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, agora que vou ter menos tempo para escrever. Por favor deixem reviews comentando, dando idéias e tudo mais n.n Vou precisar mesmo x.x da opinião de vocês. O número de vezes que a fanfic é lida é realmente grande, mas infelizmente o número de reviews ainda não. Então peço que me ajudem xD e agradeço desde já n.n

**Momento Review n.n**

**Vivx:** Ah XD brigada, brigada o/  
E, por enquanto o Edward não fará mal não n.n mas em breve x.x ele vai voltar com força total xD e fazendo muita coisa.

**Raquel:** Ê ê o/ leitora noovaa xD  
Que bom que ta gostando n.n continue dando sua opinião xD  
Bom o.O na verdade, ainda não pensei muito sobre isso n.n mas pode começar a dar sua opinião XD eu acho que vai acabar acontecendo uma insinuação e tal o/

**MeRRy-aNNe:** Wee xD vc ainda continua lendo, mesmo com o atraso ;-; prometo não atrasar mais xD agora é de verdade o/  
HÁ xD o Edward vai voltar daqui a três ou quatro capítulos o/ aí sim veremos o que ele vai fazer o.O mas, antes dele voltar, uma personagem de Sakura, uma não XD três, vão aparecer. Aguarde o.Ô mhwuahuwa (suspense)

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: **Romancezinhos estão por vir o/ não só um XD Para no próximo, uma reviravolta acontecer o/


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayou o/**

Olha só xD como eu havia prometido n.n quinze dias. Espero que gostem o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/

* * *

**Capítulo anterior:**

Syaoran calou-se então, e como se tivesse tomado uma decisão naquele momento, aproximou-se de Sakura. A respiração pausada dela podia ser sentida, e os lábios entreabertos o chamavam. Ele queria aquilo, queria com toda certeza. Só não sabia como faria para ter isso para sempre. Com certeza uma hora acabaria, mas estava disposto a arriscar.

E foi com esta decisão, que mais uma vez Syaoran tocou delicadamente os lábios de Sakura, e para sua surpresa, foi correspondido. Dessa vez não seria interrompido. Antes que algo pudesse separar eles, Li passou uma mão por trás do pescoço de Sakura, que ainda estava deitada, e apertou seus lábios com mais força. Sakura entreabriu mais os lábios e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo. Syaoran aproveitou o momento para aprofundar aquele beijo. Trouxe a cabeça dela mais perto da sua com a mão que estava no pescoço, e então em um ato não esperado, colou com mais força seus lábios ao dela, e começou a explorar a boca de Sakura, delicadamente, cada canto, como se estivesse experimentando uma sensação nova. Não que nunca tivesse beijado ninguém, mas Sakura era diferente, sempre esperara por aquele momento e agora via como valeu a pena, cada segundo.

Sakura, também esperou muito tempo por isso, e como nunca havia beijado ninguém desse jeito antes, e a única pessoa que havia beijado até hoje era Syaoran, tentou acompanhar como pôde, sentindo que a cada momento aquele beijo significava mais, a cada momento ficava mais inusitado.

Quando Li percebeu que Sakura estava ficando sem ar, ele parou, deu um leve beijo para terminar e depois de algum tempo abriu os olhos, se deparando com grandes esmeraldas cheias de brilho a observa-lo.

'Não era para estar dormindo?' – Ele falou recuperando o ar.

Sakura apenas deu um sorriso e o encarou.

'Te amo' – Essas palavras fizeram com que Sakura prendesse a respiração por um momento. Ele finalmente estaria se declarando?

'Eu também te amo, Syaoran' – A resposta gerou um largo sorriso no rosto do homem a sua frente.

Após esta cena, eles voltaram a sentar em seus respectivos bancos, um encarando o outro. Syaoran tinha certeza do que fizera, e faria o possível e o impossível para ficar junto dela. Mas sabia muito bem que não seria nada fácil isso acontecer.

* * *

**Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo.**

* * *

Após chegarem a Aka Tsuki, Syaoran se distanciou novamente. Dessa vez Sakura ficara preocupada, pois seu rosto, nos raros momentos em que o via durante o dia, expressava irritação.

Isso começou provavelmente quando Akane lhe entregou uma carta. No dia em que chegaram, há um mês atrás. Li, desde então, não se dirigia a Sakura para dizer nada além das palavras habituais como bom dia e boa noite, ou para lhe pedir algo.

Em uma noite, quando Li ainda não havia chego, Sakura encontrou a tal carta em uma gaveta, mas apenas teve coragem e tempo para ler o endereço. Vinha da China. Minutos depois ele chegou e se deitou sem dizer nada.

'Vai demorar muito?' – Sakura novamente se encontrava perdida em pensamentos, e esquecera completamente do que estava fazendo.

'Ahn?' – Essa foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer até voltar a si.

'Sakura, eu não vou ficar aqui parado na sua frente para você ficar olhando para o papel e não desenhar nada'. – Hiroshi sentou-se do lado da menina.

'Ah, desculpe' – Sua expressão ainda era de alguém perdida. – 'Outro dia eu faço.'

'Sem problemas. Mas você não parece muito bem. Se quiser conversar, estou aqui'

'Obrigada' – A menina esboçou um sorriso sincero enquanto acariciava o pêlo de Kero.

Já fazia alguns dias que Sakura e Hiroshi passavam as tardes livres juntos. Quando não trabalhavam ficavam na sala atrás da cozinha. Era uma salinha pequena, com uma grande porta que dava para um gramado mal cuidado. Batia muito sol e um pouco de vento, e o lugar cheirava a madeira.

Kero sempre lhes fazia companhia, já que Syaoran não parava na pensão. Akane aparecia por ali com freqüência, e na maioria das vezes trazia algo para eles comerem.

'Quer fazer alguma outra coisa?'

'Acho que quero dormir' – Sakura parecia cansada e de fato estava. Nunca havia trabalhado tanto na vida.

'Sabia que não ia agüentar o tranco'

'Ora seu...'

Hiroshi que já estava esperando um soco ou algo do gênero se surpreendeu ao ver a menina se deitando no chão e encarando o teto.

'Sol da sono não?' – Tentava falar enquanto bocejava.

'Com toda certeza' – Hiroshi sorriu e se deitou ao lado dela, seguido de Kero.

'Hei Hiroshi'

'Hm?'

'Sua mãe não fica sozinha demais no quarto?'

Tsukishiro se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

'Ela está acostumada, e também sai bastante'

'Queria conhece-la' – A menina suspirou.

'Ela também, acredite.'

'Como assim?'

'Um dia você vai saber'.

* * *

Era a terceira noite seguida que Syaoran não dormia em casa. Diversas coisas se passaram na cabeça de Sakura. Desde uma outra mulher, até um seqüestro. Mas Akane tentava tranqüiliza-la, falando que ele já havia feito isso várias vezes, e que deveria estar com algum problema. 

'Não adianta você ficar esta pilha de nervos. Isso só vai fazer mal para você.' – Hiroshi também se juntara as duas no café da manhã. Era domingo, e Sakura vinha planejando sair com Li neste dia há uma semana.

'Eu falei, mas ela não escuta. Parece uma criança'.

Akane e Hiroshi continuavam conversando e falando como se Sakura não estivesse ali.

'Leve-a para dar uma volta' – A ruiva disse simplesmente ao ver a menina a sua frente entrando em transe.

'O que você acha que eu tenho feito todos esses dias, inclusive na volta do trabalho?'

'Hoje é domingo, dia de sair.'

'Então por que não vai com a gente?'

'Tenho que cuidar da pensão, mas...' – Akane analisava a idéia, e chegou a conclusão de que fazia tempo que não saía um pouco dali. – 'Dá pra abrir uma exceção. Por ela.' – Frisou a última frase.

* * *

Não demorou muito, e estavam os quatro sentados em frente ao lago da praça ao lado da feirinha. 

O lugar era extremamente calmo durante a semana. Mas, sábados e domingos enchia de pessoas e animais. Akane, Sakura, Hiroshi e Kero estavam em cima de uma toalha, estendida na grama, comendo e conversando, como sempre.

'Hei, quem vai levar o Kero para dar uma volta?'

'Eu já levei.' - Sakura se encolheu.

'Eu também, acabei de levar.' – Hiroshi deitou na toalha e começou a encarar o céu, desviando completamente o seu olhar do de Akane.

'Alguém já falou que para pessoas jovens você são muito preguiçosos?'

'Olha quem fala, você é apenas alguns anos mais velha.'

'Mesmo assim.' - Akane fez bico e levantou. Kero, que já estava esperando, a seguiu abanando o rabo.

'Esses dois. Você não acha que eles estão próximos demais, Kero-chan?'

Akane continuou andando até achar um banco no final da praça, onde sentou e começou a encarar as pessoas que estavam ali.

Todas pareciam felizes. Pais brincando com filhos, mão sentadas mais ao longe. Irmãos brincando com irmãos.

'Irmãos brincando com irmãos.' – Repetiu inconscientemente.

Quanto tempo fazia que seu irmão havia ido embora? Nem lembrava mais. Talvez sete anos, ou mais... ou menos.

Com quantos anos ele estaria agora? Ele era um ano mais novo. E a aparência? Deveria estar bonito, como seu pai.

Um sorriso disfarçado apareceu no rosto de Akane. Sentia saudades, e perguntava se um dia não iria reencontrá-lo.

Um grito lhe chamou a atenção, e então voltou a prestar a atenção no parque. Uma menininha havia levado um galho na cabeça, de um garoto, que provavelmente era seu irmão.

'Como as crianças de hoje em dia são violentas' – Falou para si mesma enquanto acariciava o cachorro.

* * *

'_Akaaaaane' – O garotinho ruivo de olhos verdes derramava lágrimas torrenciais._

'_Ora pare de chorar. Homens não choram.' _

'_Então devolva meu brinquedo.' – As palavras saíam em meio aos soluços. _

'_Então assuma que eu sou melhor do que você' _

'_Como você é infantil mana'_

'_Ora seu, repita isso se for homem!'_

'_Como...' – O menino parou para pensar e então reuniu toda sua coragem. – 'você é infantil!'_

_Assim que terminou de falar, um boneco foi arremessado em sua cabeça com uma força imensa. Tudo ficou escuro por alguns segundos, até acordar com o rosto molhado e um barulho de choro. _

'_Aaaa você acordou' – Akane esmagou seu pequeno irmão em um abraço. _

'_Mana...'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Homens não choram...'_

_Agora um tapa acertou sua cabeça. _

'_Eu sou mulher' – Ela respondeu estufando o peito._

'_Não parece' – O garotinho teve certeza de já estar a uma distancia considerável dela antes de terminar a frase. _

'_Ora seu! Volte aqui!' _

_Vários objetos estavam sendo arremessados da mão da garota, mas nenhum deles conseguiu atingir ele, que se trancou no depósito com sucesso e ficou lá por um dia inteiro, sendo ameaçado pelo lado de fora da porta. _

* * *

'Ainda com este pulguento?' – Uma voz conhecida soou de trás do banco, fazendo ela se sobressaltar. 

Antes que pudesse virar um homem sentou ao seu lado e colocou os cotovelos sobre o próprio joelho, sem encará-la.

'Você andou sumido.'

'Tenho estado ocupado, e você não sabe o quanto.'

'Eu não me importo que não me de satisfações, mas você sabe que tem alguém a quem você precisa dar.'

Ao invés de responder a pontada de Akane, Syaoran se limitou a olhar para sua frente. Não sabia o que responder. Não poderia contar para Sakura nada do que fora resolver.

* * *

'Ela tá demorando né?' – Essa já era a quarta vez que Sakura fazia o mesmo comentário. 

Hiroshi, casado de esperar, se deitou e começou a brincar com os cabelos de Sakura.

'Ai... ai...' – Sakura resolveu se entregar ao sono que estava sentindo e deitou ao lado dele.

'Você ainda está preocupada né?'

Pega de surpresa, a menina apenas conseguiu murmurar algo que insinuava que não havia entendido a pergunta.

'Preocupada com Li'

'Não muito. Só não gosto quando alguém esquece que eu existo'.

'Você não dá muita importância para ele?'

'Somos amigos de infância, é normal me preocupar'.

'É só isso?' – Ele se virou e ficou encarando-a.

'Na verdade...' – ela parou por um instante.

'Na verdade...?' – Incentivou a continuar.

'A gente já se beijou... três vezes'.

Hiroshi ficou em silêncio.

'Você gosta de alguém Hiro-kun?'

'Quem sabe... não sei se é gostar...' – Sua voz saia fraca e ele aparentava fazer muita força para falar.

'Ela gosta de você?'

'Não' – Dessa vez ele sorriu ao ver o olhar de Sakura.

'Você não fica mal com isso?'

'E de que adianta?'

Sakura se virou e ficou frente a frente com Hiroshi. Seus olhos expressavam tristeza e um certo vazio. Ele por sua vez, pode ver o olhar doce dela dirigido a ele. Não pôde deixar de acariciar seu rosto, e obteve como resposta a mão de Sakura segurando a sua, não como sinal de repressão, mas sim de gratidão.

'O que aconteceria se eu contasse para ela?'

'Ora...' – A garota sorriu. – 'Se não contou ainda, como sabe que ela não gosta de você?'

Ele apenas fechou os olhos. Sabia que de alguma forma poderia ser correspondido, mas mesmo assim não queria forçar seus sentimentos a ninguém. Ainda mais por não saber se o que sentia era amor, ou apenas uma amizade profunda. E se estivesse se confundindo?

Preferiu aproveitar aquele momento ao tentar explicar mais alguma coisa. Estava um pouco cansado de tanto trabalhar, sentia um pouco de sono. Foi um pouco mais pra frente, e encostou a cabeça no peito de Sakura. Ela apenas acariciou seu cabelo e apoiou sua cabeça na dele. Sabia que ele precisava de ajuda.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e Hiroshi já se sentia mais calmo. O cheiro de grama e terra levemente molhadas, junto com o cheiro amadeirado das árvores o faziam se sentir bem. Mas, o cheiro de que mais gostava, era o cheiro dos cabelos de Sakura. Adocicado, e ao mesmo tempo cítrico. Seria isso possível? Estaria sentindo cheiro de outra coisa ao redor?

Decidiu abrir um pouco os olhos e se afastar. Viu que Sakura o encarava. No que estaria pensando?

'Esta melhor?' – A pergunta veio seguida de um grito ao longe.

'Porra Syaoran, quer matar os dois?' – Akane chegou logo em seguida, para ver o estrago que o berro de Li havia causado.

Hiroshi estava caído na grama, e Sakura ainda estava tentando entender o que acontecera.

'O que estavam fazendo?' – A pergunta veio antes do boa tarde.

'Ahn?'

'Vamos para a pensão'. – Akane segurou a mão de Sakura e a afastou de Syaoran.

'O que você estava fazendo?'

Antes que Hiroshi pudesse responder, foi interrompido pelos latidos de Kero, que pulou em cima de Syaoran abanando o rabo e lambendo seu rosto e cabelo.

'AAAH' – O grito chamou a atenção das meninas que seguiam a frente, porém, ao invés de ajudar, Akane puxou Hiroshi e guiou os dois até a pensão.

* * *

Assim que chegaram, todos se apressaram e ajudaram Akane com o jantar. Além de estarem com fome, foram obrigados pela mesma. Apenas Sakura ficou livre da tarefa, mas ajudou mesmo assim. 

'Acho que comi demais... me sinto cheio.' – Hiroshi encarava o teto enquanto segurava a barriga como se ela fosse criar vida e sair andando.

'Isso não é coisa que se fale na mesa senhor Hiroshi' – Akane mirou um tapa na cabeça dele, mas desistiu assim que viu a cara de dor dele. Com certeza havia comido mais do que devia.

'Ai ai. Também estou satisfeita' – Sakura olhava seu reflexo na colher.

'Eu não estou satisfeito. Estou explodindo. É diferente.'

Dessa vez ele foi acertado na cabeça por uma mão pesada, que logo identificou como sendo de Akane.

'O que pensa que está fazendo?'

'Te dando modos mocinho.'

'Que historia é essa de mocinho? Você sabe quantos anos eu tenho?'

'Sei quantos anos aparenta ter' – Akane sorriu e foi em direção da cozinha com alguns pratos.

'Como ela consegue ser tão irritante?'

Sakura riu perante a cara de aborrecimento do amigo e se levantou:

'Vou subir. Estou cansada e amanhã eu trabalho.'

'Eu vou também.' – Syaoran que até agora estava calado, levantou rapidamente e seguiu Sakura.

Tsukishiro apenas observou a cena e abaixou a cabeça. Sabia o que ia acontecer.

* * *

Logo que entrou no quarto Syaoran se trancou no banheiro. Demorou mais de meia hora lá dentro e então saiu trocado e com a roupa que estava antes na mão. Encontrou Sakura sentada na cama costurando um botão de seu vestido. Ela já estava de camisola, deveria ter se trocado enquanto ele estava no banheiro. 

Sem dizer nada Li se sentou ao lado dela, apoiou os cotovelos na perna e começou a resmungar baixinho.

Vendo que ele não iria parar até receber atenção, Sakura perguntou:

'Está tudo bem?'

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas resmungou um pouco mais alto.

'Syaoran?'

Nenhuma resposta.

'Ora Syaoran, pare de ser criança! Se quer falar algo fale.'

'Não estou sendo criança!' – Ele desalinhou os cabelos em sinal de nervosismo.

'Então por que está fazendo birra?'

Syaoran se levantou de repente. Ela não podia ser tão inocente, podia?

'Você gosta de mim?'

'Por que está perguntando isso?'

Li deu um passo pra frente e se apoiou nas pernas dela.

'Você veio até aqui atrás de mim, certo?'

'Que presunçoso!'

'Foi?'

Sakura ficou em silêncio.

'Então por que está com outro?'

'Como assim?' – Essa foi a vez dela se exaltar.

'Como assim?! Eu você e o Hiroshi juntos hoje.'

'Nós não estávamos juntos.' - Sakura finalmente estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava com ciúmes.

'E estavam quase se beijando a toa?'

'E se estivéssemos?' – Ela perdeu a pouca paciência que lhe restava. – 'Você me beija, e some, não dá satisfação nenhuma e nem olha na minha cara. Você quer que eu pense o que?'

'E só por isso vai correndo atrás de outro.'

'Eu não corri atrás de ninguém. Mas eu realmente quero alguém que me de atenção. Você é frio e distante Syaoran. Quer que eu fique sendo seu animalzinho de estimação para sempre?'

Syaoran viu que os olhos dela estavam ficando mais brilhantes e que logo ela começaria a chorar. Os dele provavelmente deviam estar assim também.

Ao invés de responder, Syaoran segurou Sakura pelo braço e a deitou na cama. Ficaram cara a cara por alguns segundos, até ele beija-la de forma agressiva, como se esperasse por isso há dias. Colocou uma mão no pescoço e a puxou para perto de si.

Sakura se assustou com a reação dele, mas tentou ficar calma. Tentava acompanhar o beijo dele, mas desistiu e deixou fluir naturalmente. Colocou as duas mãos nas costas dele e então arranhou levemente. Syaoran estremeceu com o arrepio e pressionou mais o seu corpo sobre o dela. Parou um pouco para tomar fôlego e então beijou o pescoço dela, enquanto dava pequenas mordidas. Sentiu-a se contorcer embaixo de si e então passou a mão pela perna dela. Sakura estava tremendo e respirando rápido. Nunca havia sentido isso. Ela podia sentir a respiração rápida e o coração de Syaoran batendo. Começou a pensar se era certo fazer isso, quando estremeceu e soltou um gemido baixo. Li havia abaixado a camisola e contornado os seios dela.

A reação de Sakura fez Syaoran perder o pouco controle que estava tentando manter, mas foi interrompido por batidas fortes na porta. A princípio tentou ignora-las, mas elas continuavam irritantes e insistentes. Levantou aborrecido e foi até a porta. Quando abriu deu de cara com Akane, e já ia falar poucas e boas para ela, quando se calou repentinamente com o que escutou.

'Tem uma visita para você lá embaixo. Disse que veio da China e que precisa vê-lo com urgência.'

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo com romancezinhos xD e um pouco a mais x.x  
Agora que começa a confusão o/ e mais dois personagens de Sakura Card Captors aparecerão no próximo capítulo.  
Me digam o que acharam o/ 

E xD novos leitores apareceram n.n fiquei tão feliz o/ mto obrigada n-n

**Momento Review n.n**

**Vivx: **Nyaaa n.n você comentou logo depois que eu postei, fiquei tão feliz xD  
e olha só o/ não demorei para postar esse xD  
E talvez o outro venha um pouquinho mais rápido o/

**Nidias: **Pois é x.x eu tava meio ocupada... maaaas este não demorou não n.n e xD continue deixando review o/ dizendo o que está achando e td mais n.n

**Naty-chan:** Leitora nova o/ leitora nova xD  
Haaaa brigada xD eu tento fazer descrições e tudo mais n.n até gosto de descrever cenários, mas ações são mais complicadas x.x aí sempre acho que fui rápido demais ou não deixei algo claro e tal.

Mas quer bom n.n sempre quis saber se estava bom ou não XD muito obrigada n-n  
Há, sim sim o.Ô há planos malignos... e sim, envolvem o Edward, mas não só ele (se é que me entende xD) mas por enquanto não posso dizer mais nada XD em breve saberá hôhô (cara de mistério) xD

Kissus n.n

**Lara:** Mais uma leitora nova o/ ou que se pronunciou agora xD como disse, fiquei feliz em ver novos leitores comentando n.n  
e vou manter este tempo de atualização sim, quero até melhorar para semanal, mas acho que vai demorar um pouco para isso acontecer. Por enquanto vou só tentar postas alguns dias antes n.n  
Já ne.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Confusão, confusãããõ. Reviravolta e muitos problemas para Sakurinha xD se preparem. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayou o/**

Um dia de atraso x.x não consegui terminar domingo e ontem não tive tempo para escrever. Mas o/ aí está.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/

* * *

**Capítulo anterior:**

Syaoran viu que os olhos dela estavam ficando mais brilhantes e que logo ela começaria a chorar. Os dele provavelmente deviam estar assim também.

Ao invés de responder, Syaoran segurou Sakura pelo braço e a deitou na cama. Ficaram cara a cara por alguns segundos, até ele beija-la de forma agressiva, como se esperasse por isso há dias. Colocou uma mão no pescoço e a puxou para perto de si.

Sakura se assustou com a reação dele, mas tentou ficar calma. Tentava acompanhar o beijo dele, mas desistiu e deixou fluir naturalmente. Colocou as duas mãos nas costas dele e então arranhou levemente. Syaoran estremeceu com o arrepio e pressionou mais o seu corpo sobre o dela. Parou um pouco para tomar fôlego e então beijou o pescoço dela, enquanto dava pequenas mordidas. Sentiu-a se contorcer embaixo de si e então passou a mão pela perna dela. Sakura estava tremendo e respirando rápido. Nunca havia sentido isso. Ela podia sentir a respiração rápida e o coração de Syaoran batendo. Começou a pensar se era certo fazer isso, quando estremeceu e soltou um gemido baixo. Li havia abaixado a camisola e contornado os seios dela.

A reação de Sakura fez Syaoran perder o pouco controle que estava tentando manter, mas foi interrompido por batidas fortes na porta. A princípio tentou ignora-las, mas elas continuavam irritantes e insistentes. Levantou aborrecido e foi até a porta. Quando abriu deu de cara com Akane, e já ia falar poucas e boas para ela, quando se calou repentinamente com o que escutou.

'Tem uma visita para você lá embaixo. Disse que veio da China e que precisa vê-lo com urgência.'

* * *

**Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo.**

* * *

Chegar do seu quarto até a sala nunca foi tão rápido. Tentava a todo custo descer cada degrau lentamente, enquanto fazia um esforço ainda maior para colocar seu cérebro em funcionamento, coisa que não aconteceu.

Ao chegar na porta parou por um instante. Podia não ser quem imaginava, mas essa era uma hipótese quase nula. Havia recebido pistas suficientes para saber quem havia chego e porque essa pessoa estava ali.

Sem mais demora, desalinhou os cabelos, colocou as mãos no bolso e entrou.

Seus olhos procuraram em vão por alguém no sofá ou nas cadeiras, e pararam em alguém que estava encostado na janela. Apenas suas costas eram visíveis. Uma mulher magra, vestida com um elegante vestido chinês, um pouco amassado por causa da viagem provavelmente, e longos cabelos negros e lisos, que cobriam quase que por completo suas costas.

Ficou em silêncio observando-a.

'Vai ficar parado aí por quanto tempo?' – Uma voz fraca saiu, e Li pôde perceber que estava sendo vigiado pelo reflexo da janela.

'Tempo suficiente para você voltar para a China. '

Essa afirmação fez com que a mulher virasse, apoiasse seu corpo na parede e o ficasse encarando. Ela estava um pouco pálida. Syaoran se deteve um pouco nos olhos. Eles continuavam cor de rubi, só que agora tinham uma expressão decidida. Meiling, sua prima, continuava bela como sempre.

'Eu não vou voltar sem você. ' - Disse finalmente. – 'Eu vim de longe te buscar. Não sabe como foi cansativo.'

'Você sabia que eu não ia voltar'.

'Lógico que eu sabia, afinal, você veio fugido para cá'.

'Claro!' – O tom de voz de Syaoran começava a se alterar. – 'Se eu ficasse lá eu teria que...' - Parou ao ver o olhar desolado da prima.

'Casar comigo?'

Ele concordou em silêncio.

'Isso seria tão ruim assim, Syaoran?'

'Eu gosto daqui, sempre quis voltar, ou melhor, nunca quis ir embora'.

'E se viéssemos morar aqui depois de casados?'

Li ficou um tempo em silêncio. Não era aquele o verdadeiro problema.

'Eu quero liberdade. Você sabe disso. Lá eu sou controlado o tempo todo, como se fosse um fantoche. As pessoas esperam demais de mim. Ninguém vê que eu tenho uma vida pró..'

'Você gosta de outra pessoa, Syaoran?' – Foi interrompido por Meiling, que agora escondia o rosto com a mão.

'Também'. – Foi claro e rápido.

Meiling deu um longo suspiro e então se aproximou de Syaoran.

'É uma pena, mas nosso casamento já está marcado'.

'Eu não vou...'

'Você vai. Não só vai como vai me pedir em casamento na frente de todos da família, para esquecerem que você fugiu para cá por causa do casamento'.

'E por que eu faria isso?' – Li tentou evitar essa pergunta, mas uma hora ela teria que ser feita, e quanto antes melhor.

* * *

Um vento frio entrava pela janela do corredor. Sakura estava sentada na escada fazia mais de uma hora, encolhida, esperando que aquela mulher saísse do seu quarto para pelo menos poder pegar uma manta.

Seus olhos estavam fixos na parede do outro lado. Estava prestes a chorar. Fora expulsa do quarto enquanto estava arrumando a roupa, por uma mulher que nunca havia visto na vida, e o pior, Syaoran não fizera nada para defendê-la. Fez a melhor coisa que sabia fazer. Ignorou-a.

'Vai ficar resfriada' – Antes que pudesse virar, uma manta foi jogada em cima de Sakura, que a segurou imediatamente.

'E pelo jeito vou ficar aqui a noite inteira também' – Fez uma cara indignada, que não foi percebido por Hiroshi, pois ela estava coberta até a cabeça.

'E por quê? Brigou com Li?' – Tsukishiro sentou ao lado dela.

'Não, apenas chegou uma mulher que eu nunca vi na vida e me tirou de lá'.

'E ele não fez nada?'

Sakura abaixou a cabeça triste, e então abaixou a manta na altura dos ombros, fazendo com que Hiroshi pudesse vê-la.

'Ele nunca faz nada. Eu nunca sei se ele está bem ou não...'

O garoto continuou observando-a sem se pronunciar.

'Eu nunca vou saber se ele gosta de mim mesmo...' – Seus olhos agora estavam marejados e era evidente que iria desabar em segundos.

Hiroshi sentou mais perto dela e abraçou-a. Pôde sentir ela tremer, mas não de frio. O cabelo de Sakura não permitia que ele visse seus olhos, mas conseguia ver algumas lágrimas escorrendo pela face e caindo na manta.

Teve vontade de protegê-la, de não deixar que ela sofresse. Mas, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi abraçá-la mais forte, acomodar sua cabeça sobre a dela, e sentir a doce fragrância que saía de seu cabelo.

'Tudo vai ficar bem'. – Passou o dedo por seu rosto para tentar secar as lágrimas e parou nos lábios dela, que além de molhados, estavam tremendo. Hiroshi abaixou sua mão para o queixo de Sakura, e virou seu rosto com facilidade. Queria se aproximar mais, e assim fez, parando muito próximo do rosto dela e sentindo sua respiração. Ela começou a respirar mais lentamente e a se acalmar, e quando finalmente abriu os olhos, encarou-o.

Hiroshi apenas sorriu, afastou-se e se levantou.

'Vamos?' – Ele disse estendendo a mão.

'Onde?'

'Para o meu quarto. Você não quer passar a noite aqui, quer?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça e levantou.

* * *

Diferente do quarto de Li, que antes dela chegar ali morava sozinho, o quarto de Hiroshi era grande. Possuía uma sala pequena, dois quartos pequenos e um banheiro.

O lugar tinha diversos objetos pendurados no teto, que faziam um barulho agradável quando batia vento. O cheiro de incenso estava por todos os cômodos, junto com um cheiro doce que não soube de onde era.

A sala, onde ficou esperando até que Hiroshi arrumasse o quarto dele para ela dormir, tinha dois sofás pequenos, um tapete que cobria o chão por completo e três quadros na parede. Todos com imagens místicas. O ambiente era um pouco escuro, mas agradável.

'Cansada?' – Uma voz ecoou do corredor. Ele trazia um travesseiro e um cobertor nas mãos.

'Não muito'

Hiroshi sentou ao lado dela, acomodou o travesseiro e o cobertor no sofá. Passou seu braço pelo ombro de Sakura, deixando que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito.

'Melhorou?' – Falou baixinho, enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e abraçou a cintura dele. Estava cansada disso. Queria voltar para casa, mas agora nem isso podia mais. Seu pai adotivo não estava mais vivo, e a única pessoa que podia contar ficava brincando com seus sentimentos.

'Eu quero o Kero'

Hiroshi abriu um sorriso ao escutar isso, e prometeu que iria buscá-lo assim que pudesse. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguém tempo depois disso, até Sakura fazer uma pergunta que Hiroshi não esperava:

'Hiroshi...' – Ela começou, enquanto se aninhava mais no peito dele.

'Hm?' – Ele foi trazido de volta de seus pensamentos.

'Aquela hora ali na escada, sabe?'

'Que hora?' – Ele na verdade sabia. Mas queria ter certeza antes de falar o que não devia.

'Hm' – Começou a procurar as palavras certas para falar, então levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele – 'Na hora que você virou meu rosto'.

'O que tem?'

'O que você ia fazer?'

Hiroshi ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que responder, porque não sabia o que pretendia fazer naquela hora. Sakura, continuou encarando-o, como se já soubesse da resposta, e quisesse ouvir dele próprio.

'Na verdade eu não sei.' - Ele disse por fim.

A menina aproximou-se mais do rosto dele e fechou os olhos. Hiroshi ficou olhando, incrédulo. Não podia ser o que ele estava pensando. E mesmo que fosse, aquela não seria a hora certa. Sakura estava triste e carente, precisava de alguém que suprimisse a falta de Syaoran. Ela estava usando ele?

Isso na verdade não importava muito, pois foi quase sem pensar que ele desceu a mão até o pescoço dela e a puxou para si, e quando estava quase a ponto de fazer o que ela tanto queria, a porta se abriu. Os dois pularam um para cada lado com o susto. Pela porta, entrou uma bela mulher, que, ao invés de encará-los, apenas depositou algumas compras em uma mesinha de canto e foi até eles.

Sakura nunca havia visto alguém assim. Ela esboçava um sorriso gentil, e os olhos, antes fechados, mostraram-se castanho-escuros. Ela parou a sua frente, se inclinou e estendeu a mão, fazendo com que longas madeixas caíssem para frente, revelando seu cabelo comprido da mesma cor dos olhos, porém com um tom avermelhado. Um topete com fios caindo um pouco acima do olho dava um ar mais maduro a ela, que já devia ter mais de trinta anos.

Sakura parou de observá-la ao perceber que ela estava ali há algum tempo com a mãe estendida. Apertou e então ia começar a se apresentar quando foi interrompida:

'Você deve ser Sakura, não?'

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

'Tão linda...'

A mulher observou-a por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas para Sakura. Ela tinha um olhar marcante e profundo.

'Mas, os olhos são tão diferentes.' – Ela sorriu e então se virou para Hiroshi. – 'Já arrumou a cama dela? Ela parece tão cansada'

'Oi para você também mãe.' – Hiroshi disse enquanto levantava. – 'Já arrumei sim, ela vai dormir no meu quarto e eu vou ficar aqui na sala.'

'Eu posso ficar aqui na sala!' – Sakura levantou depressa para tentar argumentar com Hiroshi, mas a resposta veio da mãe dele.

'Claro que não, Hiroshi com certeza não vai se importar de dormir aqui. A propósito, seu nome é Sakura...'

'Sakura Kinomoto' – Completou.

'Kaho Mizuki' – A mulher se apresentou. – 'Finalmente a conheci'

'Sempre quis conhecer a senhora também.'

'Pode me chamar de você, não me sinto tão velha.' – Ela sorriu e então abraçou Sakura.

'Tão pura... e tão deprimida. Caminhos difíceis te esperam...'

Sakura não sabia o que falar, e no fundo sentia que não devia falar nada. Estava com alguém que sentia confiança, mesmo tendo conhecido há alguns minutos. Sentia como se ela fosse sua mãe, ou o que deveria ser uma mãe.

* * *

A noite estava mais fria do que de costume. Sakura demorou para dormir, e, antes de pegar no sono, cogitou várias vezes a hipótese de ir até a porta do quarto de Li e tentar escutar algo. Quando foi até a sala e viu Hiroshi dormindo achou injusto com ele, que fez tanto por ela, ir lá a essa hora. Voltou, deitou na cama e sentiu o cheiro de Tsukishiro. O que ela estava fazendo?

Deixando essas idéias de lado, resolveu fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, e depois de um tempo finalmente conseguiu.

Foi acordada por Hiroshi, que afirmou que só depois de chamar dezessete vezes ela acordou. Kaho já havia saído, e deixou bolinhos de chocolate, que comprara na noite anterior, para ela.

Sakura se arrumou lentamente e então desceu para a sala. Algumas pessoas já estavam acordadas, outras já tinham saído e algumas, que provavelmente ficaram dançando e cantando a noite toda, ainda dormiam. Akane assim que os avistou trouxe o café da manhã e sentou junto deles.

'Acordaram juntos? Não veio com o Li?'

Sakura ficou em silêncio enquanto comia e Hiroshi respondeu:

'Ela dormiu lá em casa...'

'O QUEEE?!' – Akane se sobressaltou, mas logo foi contida.

'Ela não tinha onde dormir. Li recebeu uma visita e acabou ficando sem lugar.'

'Como assim acabou ficando sem lugar? Ele não tinha que tirar ela de lá. E se aqui não tem quartos vagos, a pessoa que fique em outro lugar.'

'Eu não me incomodo' – Essa foi a primeira vez que Sakura se pronunciou na mesa.

'Claro que se incomoda. Vou falar com ele assim que ele descer. E ele recebeu visita sem me comunicar. Isso é proibido aqui.'

'Calma ai Akane, as vezes foi uma emergência.'

'Calma nada senhor Tsukishiro. Quando essa pessoa vai embora? Você vai continuar no quarto da Kaho?'

'Eu não sei...' – Sakura estava olhando para o seu prato. Seus olhos não possuíam qualquer brilho e sua mão estava tremendo.

* * *

O dia de trabalho havia sido bem cansativo. Sakura nunca tinha visto o lugar de cargas, e ele era imundo. E o pior, teve que limpa-lo. Teve a ajuda de Hiroshi e Kyo, um funcionário bem-humorado que sempre dava uma mão quando precisava. Na hora em que terminou de limpar encostou-se em um canto e esperou Hiroshi carregar um coche para eles irem embora.

'Está melhor?' – Ele voltou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

'Acho que sim' – Sakura sorriu timidamente, enquanto Hiroshi passavam a mão na cabeça dela.

'Vamos embora?' – Começou a se levantar, mas foi puxado de volta ao chão.

Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ela continuava agarrada no braço dele.

'Eu to com medo de voltar.'

'Não se preocupe, eu vou estar junto de você, não importa o que aconteça.'

Aquela frase clichê nunca soou tão acolhedora para Sakura. Sabia que podia contar com ele.

* * *

Chegaram ao entardecer. O cheiro de comida invadia a sala, e a fumaça quente tornava-se acolhedora devido ao vento frio que estava lá fora. Foram direto para uma mesa, mas Sakura parou assim que viu duas pessoas sentadas, uma era Li, e a outra a mulher que entrara no quarto com ele.

Syaoran, para o espanto dos dois, fez um sinal para sentarem na mesma mesa. Sakura relutou por algum tempo, até Hiroshi pegar na mãe dela e arrasta-la. Gesto que foi percebido por Syaoran.

'Não foi trabalhar Li?' – Hiroshi sentou-se à mesa, porém não largou a mão de Sakura, que sentou ao seu lado.

'Não. Estive ocupado.'

A mulher ao seu lado pigarreou e então os três olharam para ela.

'Vou me apresentar, já que Syaoran não fez isso.' – Todos presentes olhavam para ela com uma expressão de "não faça isso", mas ela continuou. – 'Sou Meiling Li. Prima de Syaoran'

'Prazer em conhe...' – Hiroshi ia terminar de falar, quando foi interrompido por ela. – 'E noiva dele.'

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre o ambiente. Hiroshi apertou com mais força a mão de Sakura, mas esta apenas olhou para baixo. Se sentia fraca e tonta. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não ia fazer isso na frente dos dois. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e segurou a própria cabeça como se ela estivesse prestes a cair.

'E Sakura vai morar onde?'

Meiling abriu um sorriso e respondeu:

'Enquanto Syaoran não volta para a China, vou ficar aqui no quarto, aquela mulher ruiva me disse que não existem mais quartos vagos aqui, então achei um lugar para ela morar. É uma pensão não muito longe daqui.

'De jeito nenhum. Ela pode morar lá no meu quarto.'

'Eu insisto querido. É um bom lugar para ela morar. E o cachorro pulguento pode ficar com aquela ruiva, creio eu.'

'Não, eu insi...'

'Eu vou.' – Sakura interrompeu Hiroshi. Seria extremamente agradável morar com Hiroshi e Kaho, mas não queria incomodar ninguém e muito menos ver Syaoran e ela juntos todo dia.

'Sakura! Você mal mudou para cá e vai morar em outro lugar? Você sabe que minha mãe aceitaria ficar com você.'

'Não quero dar trabalho para ninguém. Quando eu vou?'

'Hoje mesmo. Já reservei seu quarto, e ainda é mais barato que aqui. Pelo que sei você ganha pouco e não se sustenta. Depende de Li.'

Li bateu a mão na mesa, e ia responder Meiling quando Sakura se levantou decidida e com um sorriso no rosto:

'Vou buscar minhas coisas.'

'Ótimo, vou chamar o coche então.'

'Voltarei em um minuto.'

Sakura subiu com aquela mesma expressão, porém já no primeiro andar, longe dos olhos de todos, desabou. Encolheu-se em um canto onde ninguém pudesse vê-la e começou a chorar. Não queria ir embora.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Hiroshi x Sakura n.n gostei de escrever este. E, a Kaho finalmente apareceu. Agora sim vêm muita confusão xD E o número de reviews está crescendo (wee o/). Muita obrigada n.n

E xD parece que todo mundo adivinhou quem tinha chego ;-; vou fazer mais mistério na próxima aparição xD

**Momento Review n.n**

**Lilinda**: Leitora novaaaa o/

Acertou no palpite? xD Eu acho que sim n.n Meiling só vem para trazer confusão o/ E acredite xD ela ainda vai causar muita coisa...

Aguarde (hoho xD)?

Já ne n.n

**Melzin-chan**: Ê ê xD mais uma leitora nova n.n  
Obrigada o/ e xD que bom que está gostando, espero que continue acompanhando e dando sua opnião.

Já ne o/

**Vivx**: Nyaaa o/ uma das leitoras mais antigas n.n que ainda acompanha fielmente xD

Há o/ acertou xD é a chatenha da Meiling (pelo menos aqui ela vai ser muito chata u.û) e no prómixo aparece outro personagem de Sakura Card Captors. Logo logo eu coloco o próximo capítulo xD

Já ne n.n

**Nidias**: Waa xD que bom, que bom n.n Espero que tenha goste desse capítulo aqui xD e dos próximos o/

Já ne n.n

**Aline**: Leitora nova, leitora nova xD (pula) e tá gostando (pula de novo) tomara que continue acompanhando xD e sim, sim, era a Meiling... e no próximo vêm outra conhecida n.n

Já ne o/

**Katryna Greenleaf Black**: Mais uma leitora nova \o/ dia de sorte xD

Haa n.n acho que duas das suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capítulo. E logo as outras serão xD só esperar n.n

Já ne o/

**Tomoyodaidouji2007**: Quantas leitoras novas (emocionada ;-;) e quantas perguntas XD vamos lá o/

- Eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos vão ter x.x mas vai demorar um pouquinho para acabar...

- Vão aparecer sim o/ e um muito em breve xD aguarde (hoho xD)

- Isso é segredo xD

- Isso também x.x

Se tiver mais perguntas é só falar xD adoro responde-las (ou fazer mais mistério xD)

Já ne n.n

**Gabii**: Leitora nova o/ (levanta plaquinha de boas-vindas)

Hoho XD que bom que está gostando. E u.u não pare de ler (cara de má) ta x.x to brincando... mas espero que continue gostando xD

Já ne n.n

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Sakura de mudança. E um novo personagem de Sakura Card Captors vai aparecer n.n 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayou o/**

Siiiim x.x demoro xD mas ta ae n.n explicações lá embaixo, espero que gostem n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Card Captors e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic feita apenas para diversão dos fãs, sem fins lucrativos o/

* * *

**Capítulo anterior: **

Meiling abriu um sorriso e respondeu: 

'Enquanto Syaoran não volta para a China, vou ficar aqui no quarto, aquela mulher ruiva me disse que não existem mais quartos vagos aqui, então achei um lugar para ela morar. É uma pensão não muito longe daqui.

'De jeito nenhum. Ela pode morar lá no meu quarto.'

'Eu insisto querido. É um bom lugar para ela morar. E o cachorro pulguento pode ficar com aquela ruiva, creio eu.'

'Não, eu insi...'

'Eu vou.' – Sakura interrompeu Hiroshi. Seria extremamente agradável morar com Hiroshi e Kaho, mas não queria incomodar ninguém e muito menos ver Syaoran e ela juntos todo dia.

'Sakura! Você mal mudou para cá e vai morar em outro lugar? Você sabe que minha mãe aceitaria ficar com você.'

'Não quero dar trabalho para ninguém. Quando eu vou?'

'Hoje mesmo. Já reservei seu quarto, e ainda é mais barato que aqui. Pelo que sei você ganha pouco e não se sustenta. Depende de Li.'

Li bateu a mão na mesa, e ia responder Meiling quando Sakura se levantou decidida e com um sorriso no rosto:

'Vou buscar minhas coisas.'

'Ótimo, vou chamar o coche então.'

'Voltarei em um minuto.'

Sakura subiu com aquela mesma expressão, porém já no primeiro andar, longe dos olhos de todos, desabou. Encolheu-se em um canto onde ninguém pudesse vê-la e começou a chorar. Não queria ir embora.

* * *

**Reminiscências: Memórias de um quase Anjo.**

* * *

A nova pensão ficava a exatamente cinco quadras da antiga. Da Aka Tsuki até ali, o numero de becos aumentara, assim como o número de mendigos e prostitutas. O lugar além de perigoso não era tão acessível, já que o coche parou meia rua antes, por o caminho ser estreito demais.

Sakura desceu, e assim como quando chegou em Aka Tsuki, estava muito escuro. O beco que levava até a suposta pensão era muito estreito, mal dava para duas pessoas passarem juntas. Era cercado por paredes altas de casas velhas com tijolos a mostra e cimento caindo. No chão havia muita terra úmida, e o cheiro do lugar indicava que há muito tempo não batia sol ali.

Parou em frente ao local que indicava no papel. Era uma porta de madeira velha, e ao contrário de Aka Tsuki, o local era extremamente silencioso. Bateu duas vezes e esperou resposta. No fundo, implorava para que abrissem a porta logo, pois o lugar dava arrepios, e vez ou outra era possível escutar barulho de passos, que paravam em poucos segundos.

O barulho de passos se aproximando de dentro da casa, e da porta sendo aberta trouxe a atenção de Sakura de volta para a pensão. Um homem de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos abriu a porta. Tinha uma barba espessa, que cobria grande parte do rosto. Os olhos negros a fitavam com interesse e ao mesmo tempo curiosidade.

'O que quer?' - O homem tinha uma voz grossa e hálito de bebida.

'Aqui é uma pensão, não?'

'Ahh' – Ele parou para pensar. – 'É, pode ser.'

Essa ultima frase deixou Sakura quase desesperada. Mas, piores coisas ainda estavam por vir.

'Entre.' – Ele saiu da porta dando lugar para Sakura passar. – 'Você pode ir reto, vai encontrar uma salinha no fim do corredor, acho que lá vai ter alguém.'

Sakura sussurrou algo que deveria ser um obrigado e seguiu em frente. O lugar além de mal-cuidado cheirava a álcool e cigarro, e vez ou outra Sakura tropeçava ou esbarrava em algo. O silêncio sufocante do local foi quebrado por alguns segundos por uma risada feminina, e em seguida uma voz masculina falando algo que a garota não conseguiu entender.

Mais alguns passos a frente, e Sakura pôde ver da onde vinha o barulho. Era de um quarto, que estava com a porta entreaberta, e uma mulher e um homem estavam sentados na cama, bebendo e conversando. A mulher só com a parte de baixo, deixava a mostra os seios e as pernas, enquanto o homem vestia uma camisa e um shorts.

A sala a qual o homem havia mencionado estava logo a frente. Uma luz pálida saía de dentro dela, e um homem de cabelos mal cortados e cigarro na boca, dormia sobre a cadeira, descansando os pés na mesa a sua frente. A iluminação vinha toda de uma vela, que já se encontrava no fim, e a cera derretida se esparramava pela mesa.

'Com licença...' – A voz saiu fraca e incerta, não sabendo se devia acordar aquele homem.

Apenas um muxoxo foi ouvido, e o cigarro se mexeu de um canto para o outro da boca dele.

Sakura pigarreou alto e dava para perceber uma sombra de desespero em seu rosto, que foi dissipada assim que o homem tossiu e se inclinou na cadeira, retirou os pés da mesa e finalmente abriu os olhos. Ficaram algum tempo se encarando. Para a surpresa de Sakura, os olhos do homem eram azul-escuros, e a analisavam com certo interesse e ao mesmo tempo desprezo. Sakura não gostava daquele olhar.

'O que quer?' – A voz saiu rápida e certeira depois de um longo tempo de silêncio, levando a jovem a se sobressaltar.

'Me indicaram esta pensão...' – Sakura pensou um pouco melhor e então corrigiu. – 'Me mandaram para cá na verdade'.

'Como é seu nome?'

'Sakura Kinomoto'

Assim que disse seu nome, Sakura viu o homem a sua frente abrir uma pesada gaveta e tirar um maço de folhas. Nela, havia várias linhas, que provavelmente seriam nomes de pessoas que moravam ali. O homem analisou cuidadosamente, e então, depois de mais ou menos quinze minutos finalmente encontrou o que queria.

'Você chegou hoje né?'

'Sim...' – Sakura quase falou "mas não é obvio, ou você acha que eu estaria plantada aqui pra que?", mas achou melhor se conter e apenas esperar ele lhe indicar o quarto.

O homem fungou e a encarou por um instante. Parecia que era a primeira vez que notara que uma mulher estava a sua frente.

'Veio trabalhar?' – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos do corpo dela.

'Na verdade eu já tenho trabalho, e vim me hospedar.' – Sakura não havia entendido a pergunta, e algo dizia que era melhor não entender.

'Uma pena... Mas, se veio se hospedar, seu quarto é o 212, dividirá ele com outra pessoa, se der sorte é mulher, mas pelo que consta aqui é uma outra pessoa que chegou ontem aqui, então tem sorte.' – Ele disse lhe entregando as chaves com um grande 212 rabiscado em um papel.

'Obrigada.'

Sem dizer mais nada o homem olhou-a uma ultima vez e voltou para a posição que estava antes, ascendendo um novo cigarro e fechando os olhos.

Sakura saiu da sala com uma sensação ruim, e preferiu não pensar nisso. Subiu dois lances de escada sem se ater ao ambiente, apenas desejando chegar logo ao quarto. Iria dividi-lo com alguém? Teria sorte se fosse mulher? Que lugar era esse? Estava definitivamente com medo.

* * *

Syaoran estava pela terceira vez, desde que Sakura saíra, revistando a bolsa de Meiling. Queria achar algo, mas depois de dar uma ultima olhada ali, resolveu guardar a bolsa e deitar na cama. O barulho do chuveiro ligado indicava que ele ainda tinha tempo, mas não fazia idéia de onde encontrar aquilo. Será que ela havia guardado consigo? Teria jogado fora? Um pequeno raio de luz iluminou sua cabeça neste instante, e então ele se levantou rapidamente, correndo os olhos pelo quarto escuro.

"Tem que estar ali." – Pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto tateava a cadeira.

Depois de alguns segundos finalmente achou o que estava procurando, a roupa que Meiling usava na hora que chegou. Estava delicadamente aninhada sobre a cadeira do quarto, e seu tecido impregnado com o perfume da dona.

Li correu os dedos pelo vestido, e finalmente achou algo. Prendeu um pouco a respiração e o virou do avesso, retirando o pequeno pedaço de papel que estava preso entre as costuras do vestido.

"Até que enfim..." – Respirou aliviado, mas logo a tensão voltou, percebendo que o chuveiro havia sido desligado.

A única coisa que teve tempo de fazer foi se jogar rápido na cama, e guardar o precioso papel no bolso da calça.

'Syaoran...' – Uma vozinha irritante e conhecida o chamou, com um quê de sensualidade.

Syaoran por sua vez sequer levantou a cabeça, o que fez com que a pessoa se aproximasse. Pela pouca luz que vinha do banheiro, ele pode perceber que a mulher estava apenas envolta em uma toalha de banho.

'Syaoran' – Chamou novamente.

Sem obter resposta, a chinesa, um pouco irritada, deitou-se na cama, sobre ele. Acomodou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do rapaz e sentou sobre seu abdômen.

'Você quer isso, não quer Syaoran?'

Ele continuou encarando o teto, mas de relance conseguiu ver que ela jogara a toalha longe, e agora estava completamente nua.

Sentiu, com um arrepio, ela passar as unhas pelo seu peito, e então descer seu corpo sobre o dele. Estava tentando provocar.

'Eu sei que você quer. E eu sei que sou uma mulher como poucas são...'

Se inclinou sobre o corpo dele, fazendo-o sentir os fartos e macios seios se acomodarem em seu peito, e sua boca se aproximar da dele. A respiração dela era pausada, e, antes de beija-lo, ela foi até sua orelha:

'Uma mulher que a sua Sakura não chega nem aos pés.'

Ao ouvir isso Syaoran sentiu um aperto no coração, e então lembrou dela. Queria ela, queria estar com ela. Os olhos verdes pareceram nítidos por um momento, e o grande esforço que estava fazendo para não pular em cima de Meiling e joga-la para longe foi em vão, pois em segundos a mulher estava estatelada no chão, com uma mão na barriga e a outra sobre o peito.

'Mas o que foi isso?' – Sua voz saiu alterada.

Syaoran apenas virou para o outro lado e se cobriu.

'Você vai ser um marido, me trate como uma esposa, com respeito.'

'Então comece se dando ao respeito. E vá dormir. A cama ali no chão já está arrumada.'

Esse foi o ponto final da conversa. Meiling estava transbordando de raiva, com o orgulho ferido, queria machuca-lo de alguma forma, e iria continuar a discutir, se não tivesse sentido uma leve pontada no ventre.

* * *

O novo quarto de Sakura parecia um pouco maior que o de Li, mas foi só isso que conseguiu ver com a fraca iluminação que vinha da rua. Distinguiu a silhueta de duas camas e ao perceber que havia alguém deitado em uma delas, desistiu da idéia de ascender a pequena vela que estava ao seu lado.

Caminhou lentamente, esbarrando em uma coisa ou outra, até finalmente encontrar um lugar aparentemente livre pra acomodar sua bagagem. Feito isso, pensou em retirar sua camisola de dentro, mas sem luz era uma tarefa quase impossível, então resolveu dormir como estava.

'Quem está aí?' – Uma voz fraca e visivelmente assustada saiu de algum canto do quarto.

Sakura, que já não era extremamente corajosa, se encolheu em um canto e tentou falar, vendo que a sua voz estava tão fraca quanto a da outra pessoa.

'Esse... esse é o meu quarto...'

Após perceber que era uma voz feminina, a outra se acalmou. Um barulho veio da outra cama, e então a pessoa que estava deitada sentou na cama.

'Você é a nova hóspede né?'

'Sou sim' – Sakura estava um pouco mais calma, e percebeu somente agora que a voz era feminina.

'Por que não ascende a vela?'

'Não queria te acordar...'

'Agora já acordei, você faz muito barulho.'

Sakura a princípio achou que aquilo era uma bronca, mas o tom brincalhão da mulher dizia o contrário.

Mais calma, foi em direção de onde estava a vela, esbarrou novamente nas mesmas coisas, mas conseguiu, depois de duas ou três tentativas frustradas, um pouco de luz.

'Sabe, essa é a única luz que temos aqui a noite. Estou aqui há apenas um dia, mas é algo que me incomoda bastante.'

Sakura virou-se para a voz, e então se defrontou com uma jovem, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua, para seu espanto.

'Olha só, você é bem jovem.' – Ela pareceu ter o mesmo pensamento que Sakura. – 'E bonita também, meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji.' – Dizendo isso, se levantou e foi em direção a recém chegada.

'Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto' – Sakura sorriu e então agradeceu pela sorte de ter uma companheira de quarto como Tomoyo.

'Acho que temos que arrumar essa sua mala né?' – Tomoyo já se encontrava do outro lado do quarto, analisando a bagagem de Sakura.

'Na verdade eu não pretendia tirar nada dela...'

'Vai embora logo?' – Daidouji perguntou com certa curiosidade e um quê de tristeza na voz. Mal conhecia a jovenzinha, e sentia um grande afeto por ela. Talvez porque ela seria a pessoa com quem dividiria sua vida dali em diante.

'Vou sim.' – Sakura pensou em Syaoran, mas em seguida a imagem de Meiling veio em sua cabeça, e então ela se auto corrigiu. – 'Não, não vou.'

Tomoyo, percebendo a expressão triste dela, não comentou nada, apenas começou a retirar as roupas dela da mala.

Em silêncio, Sakura foi ajudar a garota, que recebeu um "acho melhor você tomar um banho" como resposta. E só então percebeu como seu corpo estava gelado. Concordou com a cabeça, pegou sua camisola e foi até o banheiro. O quarto da pensão possuía um quarto maior que o de Li, mas era só isso e um banheiro, sem aquele cômodo a mais para acumular tranqueiras. O banheiro do mesmo tamanho, e mais sujo também, só possuía água gelada, extremamente gelada, o que fez com que o banho de Sakura durasse cinco minutos.

'Que água gelada' – Sakura saiu resmungando do banheiro, mas parou de falar assim que entrou no quarto e viu tudo arrumado. 'Nossa, como você é rápida...'

Tomoyo, que estava abaixada arrumando alguns vestidos levantou a cabeça e encarou a menina.

'A água é realmente gelada, por isso só recomendo tomar banho durante o dia, mas você estava suja de barro, então achei melhor que tomasse um rapidinho agora.'

Sakura apenas murmurou algo como um obrigada, e sentou-se na cama. A jovem a sua frente continuava a arrumar suas roupas. Queria saber por que ela fazia isso por uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida... Talvez fosse carência por não ter mais ninguém. Mas não tinha nem um namorado? Ela era realmente linda. Até agora estava impressionada com a cor dos seus olhos, era algo como violeta. E seus cabelos? Negros, ondulados e iam até o fim de suas costas. Possuía pele bem clara, chegava a ser pálida, mas as bochechas eram bem rosadas, dando um contraste perfeito com o cabelo. Ela era realmente linda. O que estava fazendo tão sozinha então?

'E então? O que está fazendo aqui?' – Sakura se sobressaltou ao perceber que a menina já havia terminado de arrumar suas coisas e estava sentada ao seu lado.

'Aaah... acabei sendo mandada para cá...' – Respondeu cabisbaixa.

Tomoyo fez uma cara de dúvida, e então Sakura narrou o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, desde que saíra de casa. Não pretendia contar o que sentia por Syaoran, mas não sabia por que, mas a garota realmente a fazia se sentir bem, e quanto mais contava melhor se sentia.

'E aí fui mandada para cá...' – Terminou ainda encarando o chão.

Tomoyo a encarou e deu um pequeno sorriso:

'Talvez tenham obrigado ele a fazer isso. Sabe, pelo que me contou, parece que ele realmente gosta de você...'

'Não sei... as vezes parece que ele está brincando comigo...'

'Confie mais em você. Tudo vai se resolver' – Deu um sorriso, que por algum motivo, animou e muito Sakura.

'E você, por que está aqui?'

'Por que minha vó morreu.' – Disse simplesmente.

'Me desculpe...'

'Não, tudo bem.' – Ela sorriu mais uma vez. – 'Eu não conheci meus pais. Quando era pequena morava num orfanato. E aos dez anos, apareceu uma senhora muito bondosa por lá, era a minha vó, mãe da minha mãe. Ela me adotou, e vivemos aqui por Tokyo, em uma casinha. Minha avó não era rica, mas possuía algum dinheiro, que acabei herdando, quando ela morreu há uma semana atrás.'

'Ela morreu como?' – Sakura não queria ter perguntado, mas quando viu já tinha feito.

'Eu não sei, até hoje eu não sei. Ela simplesmente não acordou mais. E eu vim para cá, por recomendação de um vizinho.'

'Esse lugar me da medo, muito medo.'

'Bem vinda ao clube. Desconfio que aqui seja um bordel.'

'Bordel?!?!?!' – Sakura ia gritar mais, mas Tomoyo tapou sua boca com sua mão.

'Shii. Não tenho certeza. Por enquanto ninguém veio me abordar ainda, e espero que isso não aconteça, mas cuidado quando andar por aí. É melhor ficarmos sempre juntas.'

Sakura rui com gosto, mas Tomoyo não entendeu o por que.

'Acho que você foi o melhor presente que poderiam me dar em um momento desses.' – Ela se jogou na cama. – 'Com certeza andaremos sempre juntas. Vamos ser boas amigas.'

Essa foi a vez de Tomoyo rir. Sim, ela estava carente e precisava de um amigo. E Sakura apareceu. Tinha que agradecer aos céus. Não estava mais sozinha.

* * *

As duas passaram a noite inteira conversando, sobre a história de cada uma, sobre garotos e coisas de garotas.

Sakura, ao contrário de Tomoyo, acordou cedo, pois tinha que trabalhar. Encarou uma ducha gelada maior que a da noite anterior, se trocou e desceu, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para a amiga não acordar.

A pensão, agora bem iluminada, mostrava-se suja e mal cuidada. A escada possuía pregos soltos, e duas ou três vezes a garota teve que pular e se segurar no corrimão para não furar o pé.

Ao chegar no primeiro andar Sakura se deparou com algo estranho, não havia sala de jantar. Rumou então para algo que lhe lembrava uma cozinha, no fim do corredor. Quem olhasse de onde ela estava, iria ver apenas uma parede branca encardida. Mas, quem se aproximasse mais, veria não só panelas sujas penduradas na extensão de um cabo de madeira, como também sentiria o cheiro de carne crua.

Sakura se aproximou cautelosamente e encarou o lugar. Havia apenas duas pessoas ali, uma era, ou aparentava ser o cozinheiro. E a outra deveria ser algum hóspede. O homem mais alto encarou a recém-chegada de uma maneira que fez Sakura sentir arrepios.

'É aqui que tem o ca...'

'Sente-se' – O homem cortou-a, indicando com a cabeça a mesa em que o outro estava sentado. Ela arrastou com algum esforço uma das cadeiras, e então sentou, esperando a comida.

Esperou alguns minutos, enquanto uma leve ânsia tomava conta do seu estômago. Aquele cheiro definitivamente não era bom.

'Aqui está.' – O homem jogou para cima da mesa um prato fundo com algo liquido dentro.

'Obrigada' – Sakura agradeceu, mas não obteve resposta. Pegou o prato e aproximou-o de si, enquanto mergulhava a colher nele. Algumas coisas viscosas boiaram enquanto uma cor escura ia se misturando a comida. Levou a colher até a boca, mas assim que sentiu o cheiro derrubou o liquido de volta no prato, pelo canto sem fazer barulho, enquanto fingia engolir algo. Alguma coisa estava errada. Repetiu isso algumas vezes e então murmurou algo como "estou satisfeita" dando costas pra a cozinha e saindo correndo.

Assim que a garota deixou a cozinha o homem pegou seu prato olhou mais uma vez e jogou o conteúdo dentro do pequeno lixo dali. Sorriu de canto e se voltou para a grande panela.

* * *

Poucas pessoas haviam acordado quando Sakura passou novamente pela sala indo em direção a porta. Assim que alcançou a maçaneta e virou-a notou que quase não havia claridade lá fora. Só quando finalmente saiu da pensão que se lembrou que o lugar ficava em um beco escuro e úmido.

'Você não costumava acordar tão cedo...' – Uma voz saiu de um canto escuro assustando-a.

'Quem está aí?' – Perguntou dando alguns passos para trás.

A sombra se mexeu e então um homem com olheiras e cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal veio em sua direção.

'Vamos.' – Syaoran falou segurando a mão dela.

'Para o trabalho?' – A garota se surpreendeu com a atitude dele, mas permaneceu parada.

'Não. Falei com Yukito. Hoje você não vai trabalhar.'

'Então vamos para onde?' – Perguntou enquanto ia sendo guiada até a rua.

'Onde você quer ir?' – Ele perguntou encarando-a por um momento e então sorrindo.

'Que tal comer?' – Ela retribuiu o sorriso, que se alargou assim que pensou que tomaria um café da manhã decente.

'Como quiser.' – Ele passou seu braço por cima dos ombros dela enquanto segurava sua mão e a trazia mais próximo a si. – 'Hoje o dia vai ser nosso.'

* * *

**Continua...  
**

* * *

**N/A: **Aaaa x.x é eu sei, demorou. Mas, era fim de ano, fim de semestre, e as coisas apuraram x.x pelo menos consegui postar antes de viajar n.n

A propósito xD coloquei uma nova fanfic, se se interessarem, é só ir no meu profile: Aparências e Incertezas.

E, acho que daqui uma semana tem capítulo novo.

Ah, queria agradecer os reviews, fiquei mto, mto feliz com o número de pessoas que comentaram.

Bom, acho que fico por aqui

Ja ne n.n

**Momento Review o/ **

**Lilinda:** A sim sim xD pois eh n.n levou Sakura para longe meeesmo x.x mas, coisas legais vão acontecer para ela, e logo logo o Syaoran vai tentar resolver isso xD E, sobre o motivo dele se casar com a Meiling o.ô deixei uma pista nesse capítulo xD hohoho  
E xD tadinho do Hiroshi ;-; ele só gosta dela xD ele não tem culpa (autora má) XD

Nyaaa n.n

Kissus n.n

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **Háaa xD sim sim, um super plano diabólico o/ e tem pistas sobre ele nesse capítulo n.n

Hehauiehauiea xD realmente, a Sakura sempre vai até o fundo do poço, mas acredite x.x o dessa fic ainda não chegou XD Ela ainda vai passar por mais coisa x.x mas \o vamos dar uma trégua ¦D o próximo capítulo vai ser bonitinho n.n

A, tem mais mistério nesse capítulo aí n.n e é sobre alguém que já apareceu por aqui.

Kissus n.n

**Aline:** Waa ;-; você é a favor do Hiroshi? Pelo jeito ninguém aqui gostou muito dele, só eu xD Mas n.n o Syaoran não ta usando ela não, não se preocupe o/ eu não deixaria n.n (com o Syaoran algemado do lado concordando com a cabeça)... xD

Kissus n.n

**Pri-chan:** Heauiheuiehaui xD essa idéia do troco bem dado eu irei considerar, me aguarde o.Ô  
Nya xD que bom que ta gostando da fic n.n e não fique com raiva do Syaoran, no fundo xD lááá no fundo ele é bonzinho XD

Kissus n.n

**Tomoyodaidouji2007**: Wee xD e lá vamos nós de novo n.n  
Por partes xD

1. S-e-g-r-e-do XD  
2. Ê o/ acertou xD é ela sim n.n

3. Quanto as meninas, o terada e o yamazaki, ainda não fiz planos para eles .-. mas, não vamos descartar a hipótese n.n

4. Sim x.x acredite, ela vai fazer MTA maldade ainda xD os vilões tem que ter estilo né o/

5. E ele não apareceu nesse tb x.x mas logo ele terá participação especial xD

6. Isso depende do Syaoran, né? o/ (puxa a orelha do Li)

7. Yukito está de férias xD heauiehaui... na verdade acho que ele ainda vai ficar um pouco sem aparecer x.x

8. S-e-g-r-e-d-o... mas xD quem vai conhecer ele primeiro vai ser a Sakura n.n

Eee xD respondi tudo (ou quase) n.n e XD pergunte mais o/ tentarei responder td que puder x.x prometo o/

Kissus n.n

**Gabii:** Que bom que não vai x.x ainda mais depois desse atraso maaaaster aqui que eu dei xD Mas, geralmente é de 15 em 15 dias n.n dessa vez só atrasou por que é fim de ano msm x.x

Kissus n.n

**Vivx:** Waaa ;-; eu tenho sim, e acredite, ainda não tive tempo de recorrigir o capítulo xD mas farei assim que puder o/ nesse msm eu confundi x.x mas acho que corrigi td XD e, vlw por avisar x.x se achar mais erros, é só falar n.n daqui a pouco vc será eleita a beta-reader XD (escalando as pessoas msm elas não querendo hohoho xD)

Kissus n.n

Já ne o/

**Maríllya:** Wa n.n que bom que está gostando o/  
O título vai ser explicado no final da fic, mas ele tem referência a Sakura n.n

E xD e agora vc tb jah sabe quem é o personagem novo n.n ainda vão aparecer mtos, mas vai demorar um pouquinho.

E sobre o pai e o Touya xD s-e-g-r-e-d-o xD nyaa n.n

Kissus n.n

**Lara:** Como já disse antes, não odeiem o Syaoran ¦D ele tem seus motivos, espero xD  
E, mto mto obrigada msm n.n espero que continue acompanhando, ainda tem mto mistério pela frente xD hohoho

Kissus n.n

**Raquel:** Yeah! Mais uma que gosta do Hiroshi o/ estava começando a achar que ele era realmente mal visto x.x

A história dos dois realmente vai dar no que falar XD ainda mais no final, aguardem xP

E, é claro que eu quero trocar e-mail n.n é só me mandar o/ o meu é: renata(underline)ccs(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com xD ah, ali é o underline x.x tipo traço embaixo, é que aqui no ff não da pra por isso x.x  
Mas, mande n.n mande msm xD estarei esperando.

Kissus n.n

**Naty-chan:** A senhorita andou sumida daqui ;-;  
Mas xD ainda tinha cap esse mês, e ainda vai vir mais um n.n  
E quanto aos planos malignos, aguarde, logo terão mais xD

Kissus n.n

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:  
**Dia feliz para o casal n.n 


End file.
